The Three Triads and the Rise of the Specials
by B J Mowlem
Summary: The battle between Earth and Eden comes to its final conclusion...but who will triumph? The Three Triads, Rise of the Specials - age 11 (PG) rated. A fantasy story for all, set in modern times, intertwined with historical events of the past that come together to set the potential future of our world. Follow this action packed adventure as small groups of Specials are tasked


Prologue

_''In the beginning..._

_and for time immemorial we had lived in harmony. By your time line 600,000 years. The cycle between Earth and Eden had been sustained, by the natural progression of things. We lived and then we 'passed over', waiting for the time to re-emerge and then once again take our place on Earth, in the here and now._

_The realms were for all the creatures of the Earth, including the up and coming humans. We did not see the change until it was too late. The ancient Founders, the great warriors of the past, who found the portal to the Eden realm - warned us of the future and we ignored them. _

_We, the Guardians and Dominion, wanted the humans to understand. Be at one with the Earth; to behold it, love it and cherish it - but they could not. It was not within their nature and before too long we realised that time was running out, and the reign of the Guardian Protectors was in jeopardy._

_The time of the Gold People was the time of change. They say they forgot the past and the ways of being at one with the Earth. Any attempt to make the Gold People aware of the plight of the two realms was always systematically quashed and then put to death._

_Their drive was greed. To take the Earth for themselves and establish an empire, so vast that they were able to pillage all the Earth's resources and grow rich from their toils. Sadly over this time, the humans would forget who and what they were. _

_The ancient Founders controlled the here and now with two stones. _

_First the Crossover Stone; stolen from Eden during the Gold Wars, was taken back to the Gold People's homeland and secretly hidden. This stone held the power of life and death. It controlled the ability to 'passover' to Eden and then after the destined time, allowed the spirit to return back to Earth where it was introduced to a new host._

_Then there was the second stone; the Stone of Travel. This was broken in two at the Battle of Cambria and given to the Gold People's Regiment of Assassins. They were eternally tasked by their paymasters, with keeping the two halves apart, ensuring travel between the two Realms was made impossible in living form. _

_At the end of the Gold Wars, the Guardians were imprisoned in Eden. By the splitting of the Stone of Travel, the Gold People ensured the Guardians would be unable to escape; to re-emerge and stop the deliberate and wanton destruction of life on Earth. _

_Many through history had tried to find the two halves. Those who remain in secret, loyal to the Guardian cause, waiting for the opportunity to rise up again and release the once great Guardian Army from their prison. And then the dark ones, who grew out of the Gold One's empire; the Tritus Consortium, who still wish to profit from the stone's power, but more importantly, maintain their grip on total world domination._

_The time of the New Coming is now upon us. The Guardians have sent the song, the song that will bring all their loyal believers together. The Earth and the remaining Dominion can wait no longer, as it's almost too late.''_

Chapter 1.

Life is not as it seems.

(Two weeks earlier – before the time of the new 'Coming').

_**November the 14**__**th**__** 2022. The small town of Linden, deep within the jungle of Guyana.**_

'_You're going to have to shut up a minute...I can't concentrate_' Leo thought to himself, trying desperately to steal the small blue shard, placed with such care in the old trophy cabinet. Leo was still young and the only one able, purely based on his mere wiry stature, to sneak in and steal back what was still rightfully theirs. As to who they were, is a secret that had been kept from humanity for hundreds of years.

'_I told you - shut up will you_' Leo shouted out in his mind, puffing in frustration at the effort it took to pick the lock to the thick weathered cabinet door. The room was sparse - very dusty, but surprisingly tidy on the whole. The walls had seen better days, as much of the wall paper had since been removed, to leave only faded pealing white paint, that probably in its hay-day, looked rather attractive.

Behind him the warm, muggy air flowed, just enough to move the light weight faded netting that had been haphazardly erected as some form of curtain. Leo paused just for a second, as the many raised voices of the work men, sat across the narrow dusty street: drank, ate, laughed and played cards, during their well-earned break. Reassured they were not moving in his direction, he breathed out heavily, refocused and started again.

In the room it was sweltering. Beads of sweat slowly dripped from his forehead and ran down the side of his nose, to pool at the corners, irritating his senses so that he had no alternative but to stop and wipe the annoyance away. His hands were so dirty, they left dark brown smudge marks either side of his nose. Another time, another day this seemingly trivial thing, would have sent him mad. But today, unlike those other days, he did not have the time to care or worry; for the local Vicar, would normally be back from his dinner break - in ten minutes or so.

'_Why am I picking this thing. Couldn't I just smash it?_' he asked.

'_We do not want any trouble now do we. Did we not explain before you left how important this last piece of the puzzle is and that I didn't want any interference from those humans?_' the deep resonating echo of a voice bellowed around his thoughts.

'_Yea, Yea, Yea. But it's not you struggling to get this bleeding thing open without a sound...is it?_' Leo hollered back.

'_Just stay on task. It's a long way for us to come if you are caught._' growled the voice.

'_Yea right, shut up then!_'

The heavy old dark brown unit wobbled on the uneven floor and with every move it banged just enough against the wooden wall, to attract even the hardest of hearing. For a 'dilapidated old piece of junk,' thought Leo, it was determined not to give up the crystal.

Nimble fingers twisted the specialist tools it needed to pick the lock. Half a turn to the left, then back a fraction to the right; just lightly feeling for the cogs inside the mechanism. And then at last a click. 'Ah brilliant, open at last,' Leo thought triumphantly, cupping the tools in his left hand, while twisting the tainted brass door handle with his right.

'One more twist to the right and I'm out of here,' his thoughts rang out as Leo, twisted...and twisted...and then twisted again.

''AHHHH you bloody thing. Why won't you bleeding well open?'' screamed Leo at the top of his voice.

'_What Leo. What is it?_' came the voice.

Leo slapped his hand across his mouth and bit down on his middle finger - muttering, ''damn, damn, damn, bloody damn.''

''Padre. Did you leave anyone in the church? I thought you locked it up this time of day?'' asked the large, balding, sweaty european, sat at the end of the long dinning table.

''No my son. There's no one in the church, after all who wants to pray this time of day, ay?'' answered the Vicar throwing down his cards, three of one and then four of a flush. ''Ha gentlemen, God was surely on the side of the righteous today. My pot I think?''

''No Padre...I heard something from inside the church. Sounded like a - scream?''

''No my son. I think you losing this hand is making you hear things,'' said the Vicar dragging the pile of notes and coins towards him.

''Yea. I think you may be right Dave,'' said a fellow work colleague wiping away the ever increasing build up of sweat from his brow, looking at the pool of salty water in his hand, before rubbing it down the front of his tatty, dust impregnated cotton shirt.

''You stay there Padre...I'm just gonna have a look for you.'' Dave interjected.

Dave stood up as quick as his bulk would allow him, thrusting his hand out to pull his friend with him; jarring the table sideways. ''You're with me Charlie,'' Dave demanded, still with a strong grasp of the front of Charlie's shirt.

Leo, having heard the commotion outside, crawled to the window and cagily raised himself up, just enough for his eyes to peer over the battered window sill. '_Oh bugger!_'

'_What Oh bugger...What does that mean Leo?_' asked the voice.

'_It means I'm just about to get caught!_' Leo replied.

'_By the Founders. I warned you didn't I. Now...smash the case and get out of there. See you by the crossing,_' the voice growled angrily.

'_Temper, temper..._'

-'_**Now Leo**__. Move!_' an even angrier response came.

Leo did not need to be told a second time. Wrapping his jacket around his right arm, he thrust his elbow into the glass pane, grabbed the blue crystal shard and placed it carefully in to his trouser pocket. Flicking away his jacket from his arm, Leo pulled hard on the thick oak rectory door, yanking it forcefully enough, for it to smash against the wall behind it.

''I told you there was someone in the church Padre. Did you hear that?'' shouted Dave to the Vicar.

''Then go my son...I will follow shortly,'' slurred the Vicar, gulping down the last of his warm beer. ''Landlord another if you will.''

Charlie continued to grumble as he was dragged helplessly across the short dusty, pot holed road; tripping every other step. ''Dave! Bloody well let go, will you...I can. I _can_ manage.''

Out of the small, battered side window, Leo hurled himself, crumpling to the ground with a bump. 'Bugger,' he thought, rolling over uncontrollably in the dust until the attached water barrel stopped him abruptly. Leo levered himself up and immediately dusted himself down quickly. Finally clapping his hands together to rid himself of any excess dust, he broke into a sprint, heading for the forest boundary, 800 yds in the distance.

At the same time...

Dave barged through the double doors of the church, just catching a glimpse of the bottom of Leo's right boot, scrapping against the window sill, before a light haze of dust rised up and slowly wafted back into the building. Dave continued his laboured, waddling sprint to the open window, to see Leo sprinting across the open ground. Breathless Dave gulped, leant as far out of the small opening, that his larger than average bulk will allow, and shouted. But Leo was not going to look back. Instead he flicked a gesture behind his back, holding up his two fingers in a 'V', as an unequivocal response to the request to 'STOP!'

''Get the Landy. I'm gonna get that little _sod_!'' screamed Dave to Charlie, standing just in-side the church doorway.

'_Where are you?_' growled the voice.

'_I'm legging it across the field to the river's edge, but I've got company._'

'_How many?_'

'_Don't know? Didn't have time to stop and look...Why do you want me to stop and find out?_' answered Leo.

'_No - that would mean you getting caught!_' said the voice.

'_You think!.You really don't get sarcasm do you?_' Leo replied.

'_I haven't got time to play your games Leo...Just hurry!_' answered the voice sternly.

The old cream coloured open top Landrover, skidded sideways around the side of the church; buffeting its wheels in the loose dirt, as it tried to maintain its grip. Dave held on tightly to the door and window frame as he snapped a look across to Charlie.

''Sorry Dave.'' Charlie shouted over the roar of the engine.

''Just don't kill us right. There he is - keep going as you are mate,'' pointed Dave towards Leo.

Leo was half way across the field, puffing hard in the heat of the midday sun. He could hear the vehicle, as the engine raisesed and lowered in pitch - and as it bumped up and down across the uneven ground. Charlie stamped the accelerator down, flooring the Landrover hard; causing it to kangaroo in and out of pot holes, that strewn the piece of open farm land. Both driver and passenger were hurled in and out of their seats to sound of collective painful shrieks, as their bottoms and backs hit the lightly padded seats.

''Oww!'' shouted Dave, taking a firmer grip of the door. ''Never mind me...just keep going Charlie''

Charlie was focussed like a man possessed, twisting and pulling at the steering wheel, trying to keep the old Landy on track. Creaks and groans echoed out from the bodywork and suspension, as it smashed down hard one moment and then screamed out in disdain - airborne the next.

Leo snapped his head around, to glance behind him. ''Oh dear, Oh dear,'' he panted. He digs in deeper pushing his legs harder. The going is tough. He too had trouble, as one minute the pace was good and then it was interrupted by the ground falling away; jarring and hurting his joints as his legs snapped out, expecting the ground to be under foot. The juddering reverberated up through his whole body every time this happened, even causing his jaw to snap closed, with a painful thump.

Behind him the whine of the off roader became louder. Leo could hear the voices of the men in the vehicle now, encouraging each other to 'speed up' and 'get the little sod'.

Leo began to panic, taking to looking back every few yards. He now knew it was just two men in the chasing vehicle, that were no more than 30 yds behind him. His chest pained, his mouth dry and the sweat from his forehead began to sting his eyes. Wiping away the clinging liquid quickly, Leo gauged his next steps, analysing the ground he needed to tread on next. Another brief glance he takes quickly. Still the same old Landrover, bouncing and careering across the dusty field. The two men behind him, were still being hurled up and down, but continued to shout with ever increasing enthusiasm for the chase. From behind the battered cream lump gradually drifted and new problem. A second vehicle with two more men inside, shouting, screaming and pointing with the same intensity as the first couple.

''Oh God, Oh bugger,'' puffed Leo. '_Draylock...I'm...I'm in trouble. Help me!_' Leo pleaded.

'_Tired are we?_' Draylock answered.

'_I need help. They're catching up with me,_' Leo replied. Even his thoughts were tired, breathless and laboured now and Draylock knew it.

'_Tired are we?_' Draylock asked again.

'_Yes - you know I am...Just help me!_'

'_Say please._'

'_What? - _' Leo replied, as a sharp pain ripped through his legs, up into his lower back. Over Leo rolled, coming to an instant stop as his face smacked down hard into the dirt. The shock stunned him for a second. Shaking his head instantly it was quickly followed by the impulsive rub from both hands, to clear the soil from his eyes, nose and mouth. Ten yards now...that is all the distance he had to the tree line, but the two pursuing vehicles now had less to gain on him.

'_Please. Please Draylock,_' Leo pleaded, dragging himself to his feet. Exhausted and still slightly bewildered, he tried to refocus himself. Leo looked around re-orientating himself and stepped off again. This time he was slower. Shattered and supporting a cut to his leg he pushed on as hard as his strength of mind would allow.

'_Leo. Leo,_' Draylock boomed.

'_Yes Draylock._'

'_We are on our way, keep going little one,_' Draylock said in a more sympathetic tone.

Draylock had not been idle. From the moment the mission had gone wrong, he had mustered his troops. With one wave of his weapon they strode out of their location, heading out of the deep jungle that had been their home for the last eight months. Cautious by nature and paranoid about being discovered they had tried to keep their arrival in the area, secret. A number of locals who made their living by penetrating the deepest forest, had talked of strange shadows moving rapidly amongst the trees and of deep growling noises that sounded, in the drunken tales of the teller, not of this world. Speculation was rife and had grown about the odd goings on, but on the whole dismissed by the more level headed townsfolk as embellished folk law. For a few families, mainly those of the hunters and trappers who never returned from their jaunts into the jungle, they would continue to mourn the loss of their loved ones, alone.

''We've nearly got him lads,'' shouted Dave, waving frantically at the following vehicle. ''Charlie - put your foot down.'' Dave tried to stand up, but was instantly unbalanced by the rough terrain, and fell back into his seat. Deciding to stay put, he thumped Charlie's arm, thrusting his finger out in the direction of Leo. Charlie glanced back, nodded and dropped down a gear to speed up the chase, while lining the vehicle up directly with Leo.

Leo stumbled painfully, now just feet from the tree line. The noise behind heightened, as shouts and jeers filled the air. A couple more strides and Leo broke into the dense bushes. A few more strides and he is encompassed by the thick darkening canopy of the trees. The hot burning sun was instantly extinguished as the leaf cover dropped the surrounding air by a number of degrees. No time to stop, Leo ploughed recklessly through the foliage, tripping, stumbling to increase the distance between him and his pursuers.

Gasping, he pushed on. Mouth dry he tried to draw some spit to moisten his lips, but again to no avail. Behind him he glanced, but took no comfort from the vehicles skidding to a halt just where he entered the forest a few moments ago. Leo kept his pace, pushing hard, knowing the river was just sixty yards from his position, where he prayed his small boat still lay.

Behind he could hear the man who had shouted at him from the church window, organise the three other men. In a line they entered the forest, running to catch the petty thief. This chase was fun for them, but little did they know how important was Leo's actions for the rest of the World.

'_Where are you?_' pleaded Leo.

'_We are close Leo,_' echoed Gurk's voice.

'_Where is Draylock?_'

'_He is here. We are making our way to you Leo. How are you?_' asked Gurk.

'_Tired - very tired,_' Leo panted.

'_Stay in there, and keep them coming to us. When you get to the boat, do not hesitate...understand?_' Gurk said.

'_Yes, yes. I think I understand?_' Leo answered.

The men's voices rattled loudly, startling the indigenous animals. Squawks and screeches filled the air. Birds took flight and Monkeys screamed to the rest of their troop, to keep up and move out. Charlie looked across to Dave, who was grinning broadly from ear to ear. The other three men smacked and beat the foliage in their path, yelling at Leo in the distance.

''Keep up lads. He can't be that far ahead,'' shouted Dave.

The air clung to Leo, damp and moist. His shirt drenched, clung against his thin torso. The ground was wet and claggy, increasing the effort needed to plough his way through. The ground rose and dropped becoming more and more slippery under foot, as he tried to get a grip from his flat soled trainers. The steep slope before him, he attempted to scramble up on all fours, slipping back twice before reaching the short summit. At the top he lost his footing, tumbling the four feet down the other side, smashing into a downed rotten trunk at the bottom.

Winded Leo lay panting for a moment - chest heaving up and down as if his heart was just about to burst free. He clasped the point of pain, pressing in hard against where his right lung sat, wincing and blowing in discomfort.

''Stop!'' an assertive call came from Charlie. All four men stopped in their tracks. Charlie tilted his head slightly, attempting to pick up the direction of the sound. All four stood still and quiet, waiting for the order to move off again.

''What did you hear?'' whispered Dave.

''A branch crack, from, from over there,'' Charlie pointed in the general direction of the river.

The four maintained their position. All listened out carefully, trying to make out the sound of a child, from the natural noises of the Forest.

''Are you sure?'' whispered Dave again.

''Sssssh,'' Charlie replied.

Dave felt his cheeks start to blush. This was unlike Charlie, normally the solitary quiet type. Dave pulled a sarcastic face and widened his eyes mockingly at Charlie's new found strength of character, but Charlie paid no attention and continued his patient listening.

Taking a last deep breath, Leo rolled over, grabbing onto the nearest branch to him. On his knees Leo steadied himself, to heave himself up carefully, as his knees too began to slip in the mud. Steadying himself once again, he moved one foot - ready to stand. Holding the branch tightly he focused and then heaved, pulling with his arms and lifting with his one good leg, as almost instantly the branch snapped with an almighty crack, hurling Leo backwards, deeper into the gully.

''There,'' pointed one of the other men. No further words were needed as the men gave chase again. Leo heard the resumed rants and shouts from the men, closing quickly on his position.

'_We are near Leo,_' the voice of Draylock boomed into his mind.

'_Thank God! They're too close for me to move...What shall I do?_' asked Leo.

'_Can you hide and let them pass?_' Draylock asked in return.

'_I'll try,_' Leo answered.

Leo rolled back onto his belly and slithered his way under the downed tree, hoping it was enough. Close by he could hear the cracking of branches, twigs and the swishing of leaves being beaten back. Shouts of encouragement rang out as they drew even closer.

''Keep in line. He could be around here somewhere,'' Dave called out.

''Make sure you look for tracks, he might still be running.''

Across the river they thundered through the undergrowth. Their mass and size needed no help from machetes or the like. No words were exchanged as their thoughts became one in this time of need.

The ground shook underfoot, but the animals are at peace. No fear of the approaching horde, for they understood these strange ones. They had never met, but they knew the myths about the protectors. Stories handed down from parent to child - this day was foretold.

From up in the trees the monkeys looked down, only catching for the fraction of a second, the large dark shadows as they came and went. In and out of the trees they sprinted. Nothing stood in their way. The largest gap, jumped with one leap. Landing with heavy grace. No time to think, to ponder or for distractions.

'_Cradene to the river. Guard it and make sure no other humans try to land near Leo,_' Draylock ordered. With no commotion he slipped into the water. No ripples or waves were made. There he sat and waited, the most deadly of all when it came to water warfare.

''I can't find him. He must have moved on,'' shouted Terry to Dave.

Dave thumbed up but paused just above the ridge of the gully. Leo could just make out the top of Dave's head from his hiding place. Carefully and slowly he arced his head around, just peering out of the leaves he used to cover himself with. Also above him stood Charlie, still surveying the area around him. Dave and the rest of the men moved off loudly, as Charlie stayed put - sure that something was amiss.

Squatting down, Charlie ran his fingers along the slip grove, made in the mud from Leo's fall. He followed the lines and depressions with his eyes down into the gully, straining to see if Leo was lying motionless at the bottom.

''Charlie keep up,'' Terry shouted back.

Charlie raised his hand, acknowledging the request. Perhaps he was over analysing the marks and perhaps he was wrong; after all he was no tracker. That was a skill better left to the local inhabitants. He took a couple of steps back and moved off around the side of the gully in pursuit of his friends, calling out for them to slow down. Leo stayed still a little longer, taking the time to consider his options. How far to the river? Are the men still close by? Is Draylock nearby to help him?

'_Remember Leo we are joined. I can hear all your thoughts when you leave your mind open. We are now at the rivers edge. Move when you are ready!_' Draylock reassured him.

Preehar's orders were to break off and cross the river near to Leo's position. A gifted warrior with such strength and ability, Draylock chose her as she was the only one of the horde, able to take the river in one leap. Speed was her ally. Every morsel of her strength and will she called upon. Darting, swerving and with fluency she sprinted, ever increasing her speed, until the rivers edge approached.

Timing was vital. Preehar weighed up her options with the speed of a computer. Twenty feet to the edge she quickly altered her step, shortened the next two steps and then placed down her leading foot as she hurled herself into the air. Breath held, she made out her landing point. Just enough space for her to land, she slightly altered her trajectory, twisting her body to the desired position.

She landed with a loud thud, the ground shuddering around her. No gestures. No words of success just an instant glance at her surroundings before she sped off again, in the direction of Leo.

''What the bleeding hell was that?'' shouted Terry to the others as the ground vibrated around them.

''Dunno,'' answered Dave, ''but it didn't sound healthy. Quick back this way,'' he waved to his followers.

Leo heard and felt the thud too. Although, he knew what it was and took reassurance from the knowledge of what had come to help him. From his cover Leo broke, scrabbling along the floor of the gully, until he found a shallower incline for him to climb. Still the going was difficult, sliding back twice before digging his toes deep into the soft mud. Tree and bush roots acted as ropes, allowing him to pull himself back up to the top of the gully.

Peering just over the ridge top he waited for a few seconds, checking all around that the coast was clear. One more pull, Leo was up, almost free from the soggy mess below him. One more effort was needed. Even the simple task of standing up took concentration and his last ounces of strength. Frailly he stood. The thought of running had left him. With a concerted effort he pushed one leg after another, towards the river. His movements tormented and erratic, Leo tripped and wobbled his way forward.

Behind him Charlie watched the efforts of the young boy, hidden by the thick undergrowth. Charlie broke his cover, treading quietly until he was able to pick up the pace.

'_I'm moving again Draylock...ple...please tell me you're waiting,_' asked Leo.

'_We are ready for you Leo. Preehar is coming towards you now. Is the shard safe?_' Draylock enquired.

Leo moved his hand down to his trouser pocket. The coldness of the shard filtered through the thin lining of his pocket, as he pressed it against his leg. '_Yes Draylock. - it's - it's safe._'

Behind Leo, the sound of feet smacking on the Forest floor resonated in his ears. Leo glanced backwards and saw Charlie sprinting towards him. Leo's thoughts sounded out loud and clear to the horde, as he heaved his body forward. He pushed his legs on harder, but the effort was too much and his speed failed to increase. Again he looked around to see Charlie gaining.

'_Oh crap...he's going to get me_!' screamed Leo to Draylock.

'_Keep pushing on Leo,_' replied Preehar '_Don't give in now._'

Another fifty feet Leo struggled on, slipping and sliding in his haste to get away. But Charlie was on Leo in the blink of an eye, grabbing Leo around the waist, ramming him to the ground, as they both slid along the gloopy mud. Leo had no time to think, as he was heaved over on to his back, by his hot sweaty attacker.

''Get off me,'' Leo shrieked.

''Keep still you little sod. I've got him. I've got him,'' Charlie called to his fellow Miners.

Leo was wriggling frantically, with legs and arms flaying in all directions. But to no avail. Charlie had him pinned, sat on his chest with his legs trapping Leo's shoulders to the ground. ''I told you to keep still – you...huh...stop...stop struggling, you bloody thief.''

''Get off me!'' Leo shouted repeatedly.

''I'll give you a bleeding slap in a minute, if you don't stop,'' Charlie hissed raising his hand above his head. ''Over here lads!''

Leo just stopped motionless, staring deeply at his capture. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' Leo smirked. Charlie kept his hand held high, but glanced back to the young lad trapped below him. Charlie returned the smirk, narrowing his eyes slightly, ''but you're not me are you!'' Charlie answered, whipping down his arm to slam his open palm hard against Leo's mudded face.

Leo was shocked, but ignored the smarting tingle around his left cheek. Dismissively Leo stuck out the tip of his tongue, as he strived to temper the pain of his swelling bottom lip, and then drew it back in, recognising the taste of his own blood.

''Do you know what?'' Leo sneered. ('_We feel your pain Leo,_' Draylock said, '_Yea, Yea hold on a sec,_' Leo answered quickly in reply). Leo stared sternly at the bully.

''What?'' snarled Charlie.

''I think you may regret that,'' Leo snarled back. ('_Almost with you Leo,_' called Preehar).

''Yea right!'' Charlie responded nonchalantly, releasing the pressure on Leo, as he moved his weight over to one knee, grabbing Leo by his right shoulder and again flicking him over. ''Over here Lads,'' Charlie called again, ''I got the little thief.''

''Com'mon lads...this way,'' shouted one of the Miners.

The three ran as fast as the thick vegetation will allow. Struggling to stay focussed on their task, the ground made the going tough for all of them. Slipping and sliding like pigs in a wallow they fell, intermittently helping each other up. Looking around them became compulsive. Bullishness and male bravado stopped the questions as to what the loud thud was, but still, fear was amongst them. Excuses of haste hid their feelings, still having to grab and heave at the each other as they fell. Recovery was quick and aggressive, as the safety of the open grass plain beckoned them.

''Get a move on,'' Dave spat.

''Do I look as if I'm hanging around you idiot,'' shouted Terry in reply.

''I don't care, we need to get Charlie and the boy and get the hell out of here!'' answered Dave.

''Why?...frightened,'' chirped Chris, the tallest out of the Miners, as his feet gave way, hurling him to the ground, landing on his behind.

''Shut your face. Get yourself up this time,'' balled Dave, as another deafening crash - louder than the first, echoed very close by. All three men stopped dead in their tracks. ''What the?'' Terry said worried, twisting his head around, frantically trying to locate the direction of the crash.

''Right, I admit it...I...I don't like this!'' whispered Chris.

''Give me your hand - now!'' Dave whispered back, thrusting out his hand towards Chris. ''Get up Chris...get up quick.''

Terry finished looking around but quickly backed onto his colleagues, ''stand back to back lads. I don't like this, I don't like it at all.''

Around them there was movement, not an animal trying to pass-by unnoticed, but something bigger. Moving fast. So fast that they spied only flashes. Closer they drew together, hearts racing, beating heavy.

Twigs cracked, but in all directions. Not one of the three were able to tell, which direction the breaking sound came from. Closer the movements drew in. Heavier the sound of their breathing became. ''Oh God - I don't like this Dave'' whispered Chris.

Before the silence, an almighty crack loomed as another tree was felled. All three stood motionless, scanning the air, listening for the next snap, creak, thump or heavy footfall. A pause, as deathly quiet fell on the Forest. No animals moved. The tree's even seemed to stop swaying, but for just a couple of leaves, as they broke the stillness, fluttering down from the canopy; uncontrollably twisting and twirling to the ground.

Eyes scanned eagerly, moving from left to right, up and down. Sweat trickled, pulse raced. Fear of the unknown had consumed these big rugged men.

Behind his back, Leo's arms were pinned as he was pushed and force marched to where Charlie had left his friends earlier. Leo struggled, again squirming his body erratically and digging his heals into the ground - endeavouring to slow his capturer down, in the hope that Preehar may catch up to them.

His thoughts deepened. How much longer could he hinder his capturer?

'_Be patient Leo...I am coming to you,_' Kandore panted, followed by the deep sounding thump of water exploding, interlaced with the splashing of displaced water rolling up the side of the nearest embankment. ''What in freak was that?'' Charlie said, stopping in his tracks, wrestling Leo to a halt. In close he pulled him, tightly wrapping his arms around Leo's chest. ''Keep still you little bugger!'' he hissed again, twisting the both of them around, frantically surveying the air for what was to come next. Nervousness forced Charlie to wipe his brow with the back of his hand as agitation and desperation begqn to take him over, confusing and impeding his logical thought. Around and around he spun, scanning up and down. To the floor he threw Leo, slamming a knee into his captives back, as he stretched out to grab the long branch just in front of him.

In both hands he yielded the branch, holding it out straight, readying himself for the onslaught. The urge to run was there, but where would he go...who would help him?

''Dave!''

''Terry!''

''_**Chrisss**_!'' Charlie hollers, ''_**Where are you**_?''

The three men slowly circled, still maintaining their back to back stance. All they heard was their breathing until in the distance the call from Charlie reverberated through the foliage, but neither of them dared reply. All remained focussed on the unknown. Deep rasping breaths broke the silence once again. ''Oh God, Oh God. Please Dear Lord, help us in our time of need...'' Chris whispered, as the loudest, throat gurgling growl loomed out and filled the air.

In a flash, quicker than the blink of an eye the three were separated. The attacker splits the three men. Chris was thrown to the floor. Terry hurled upwards, to land crashing on his side – rolling to an awkward and painful halt by the tall rock, five feet from his starting position. Dave sensed being lifted up into the air. The shortest of glances he spied the sky, through the cracks in the tall canopy, stretching sixty feet up from him. In this moment his perception slowed, allowing the normal thought process to linger for what seemed to be an eternity, before he was yanked back to reality, whipped from side to side and then unceremoniously hurled into the nearest tree.

Crashing backwards Dave was instantly knocked out, saving him from the intense pain that his broken body would have made him endure. Terry realised he had stopped, but almost instantly he was, once again grabbed by the dark huge beast. One second snatched to the left and immediately wrenched to the right. But this time he felt no force on his body as he continued moving, flying through empty space into the same tree as his partner had.

Chris levered himself over, just managing to raise his head, witnessing each of his colleagues hit the tree within the fraction of a second of each other. The crack of bones and expulsion of each man's breath hit home, before he too, was wrenched from the ground, like the smallest of rag dolls and hurled fifteen feet into another tree, adjacent to the other.

The screams ceased as quickly as they started. Chris gurgled blood, drawing air as quickly as his lungs would allow. The pain throbbing around his face, told him that something serious had happened. Face ploughed into the soil. Mouth and nostrils filled with rotten vegetation - one eye just managed to open. Every fibre of him hurt, but his mind still told him to flee. Drawing on his last reserve, Chris attempted to raise himself up...only to be met by the inquisitive huge black eye of the beast.

''Aros I lawr neu farw, ddynol,'' (Stay down or die, human) snarled Preehar.

''Chris. Dave. Terry! Are you okay?'' shouted Charlie.

''I told you, but you wouldn't listen!'' smirked Leo.

''Shut up. Chris...Dave!'' Charlie shouted again, but no answer came.

''What's going on?'' Charlie said nervously to himself, looking around, endeavouring to get a grasp on the situation.

''You wouldn't listen. I told you, you'd regret it. Now your mates are dead.''

''What do you mean dead. How would you know that...What the hell is going on here - tell me?'' Charlie snarled. Grasping Leo by the arm, Charlie yanked Leo to his feet. ''Tell me what's going on!'' he asked again, shaking Leo harshly. ''Tell _meee_!''

''You will have to wait and see, or run. Well if it were me, I would run,'' taunted Leo.

''_Tell_ _**me**_!'' Charlie ranted, slapping Leo across the face again as he grabbed the hair on the back of his head and hurled him to the floor.

'_I'm almost with you,_' called Preehar. '_As am I,_' said Kandore.

Charlie raised the branch, threatening his captive to admit what he knew. ''Tell me. This is your last chance...'' looking down towards Leo. Poking out of Leo's pocket was the end of the shard, glowing a shallow blue, just illuminating the ground below it. ''And what's this. This is what you stole eh,well...is it?''

''No leave it be!'' _('he has the shard Draylock,') _said Leo, ''Look just give it back and run. You don't have to be hurt, but trust me if she,'' as he pointed to the bushes shivering behind them, ''has her way. You _will_ suffer.''

''And _who's __**she**_?'' screamed Charlie.

''You don't want to know...but you do have an option. Hold on a sec, _('Preehar stay there for a moment,') -_Look just drop the shard and run. If you see her you will have to suffer the consequences. The time is not right for you to know,'' pleaded Leo.

''What the hell are you going on about? Just tell me what's going on and why this thing is so important?'' Charlie snarled.

''_**No**_. I've given you your options and that's _it_!''

''Not good enough,'' shouted Charlie raising the branch back up. (_'Now?'_ asks Preehar. _'__**Now!**__'_ ) yelled Leo drawing his arms up to protect his face.

**''Arrgh gurrrrr!''**screeched from the bushes. Charlie has little time to react, just turning his head to see the flash of an immense blackened shadow. Upwards he was tossed, spinning and twisting like a ball, until the welt from a fist, hit home hard into his side. Like a bat against a ball, he was repelled at speed through ferns, shrubs and bushes, crashing down, tumbling uncontrollably.

His body impacted something hard. Stone like, embellished with scales. Dark Brown with red and blue tints he glimpsed. Nails, claws six to seven inches long, dig deep into the soil until one foot lifts, stamping down, impaling the miner through the groin. Screams rang out, echoing from river to village, from the ground to the sky.

''Anrhega 'm dynol Grisial,'' (Give me the Crystal human) growled Kandore gutterally.

''What the hell are you?'' Charlie whispered tentatively, attempting to squirm from the tremendous pressure, being forced upon him.

''Rhoi'r gorau I. Os gwelwch yn dda rhoi'r gorau I!'' (Stop. Please Stop) yelled Leo. Leo staggered into the small clearing, immediately moving over to Kandore and placed a calming hand to the beast towering above him. ''Dim mwy os gwelwch yn dda,'' (No more please) implored the young boy, looking up into the eyes of this brave warrior.

''Mae wedi brifo chi Leo?'' (He has hurt you Leo) growled Kandore.

''Yr wyf yn gwybod, yr wyf yn gwybod. Ond nid dau camweddau yn gwneud yn hawl. Ein bod yn well na'r,'' (I know, I know. But two wrongs do not make a right. We are better than that) Leo replied, smoothing his friends muscular arm, drawing it downwards, so that the magnificent, glistening sword could be put to rest.

Leo bended towards Charlie, tapping his former captor's trouser pockets, looking for the Shard. In he pushed his small hand, retrieving the prize of his efforts. Flicking off some residue mud, and squeezing it tightly, Leo handed the crystal to Preehar.

''Rwy'n gobeithio y bydd yn werth chweil?'' (I hope this was worth it?) smiled Leo.

'_Bring him to me my Guardi. I have a solution,_' Draylock said linking with all of his subordinates.

'_What about the other three humans?_' asked Preehar.

'_Are they still alive Preehar?_'

'_Yes...I still feel their life-force, but they will need help,_' she replied.

'_Give them the Understanding Potion. Then bring them all to me except you, Cradene,_' Draylock asked.

'_Centi,' _Preehar, Kandore reply. '_Cradene, maintain your position. Catch up when we have cleared the area,_' orders Draylock.

'_Centi,_' Cradene answered as he continued to circle within the murky depths of the river.

Charlie only saw the huge claw come down over his face, before the feeling of an overwhelming weight was drawn on his neck. His body hung limp and lifeless, at the mercy of this powerful creature.

Chapter 2.

Just as things are starting to go well...

_**November the 15**__**th**__** 2022. Deep within the jungle of Guyana, **_

_**3 miles from the town of Linden.**_

Leo sat quietly on the ancient retaining wall. At it's highest point it stretched thirty feet into the air and at it's broadest depth, fifteen feet. The marvel oppressed everything below it. Time had not been kind to this once magnificent achievement, as nature had inevitably tried to reclaim it, back into it's realm.

Crafted three millennia ago, by the Nessa Caste, a Regiment of highly skilled craft-warriors, who were held in such high regard, by so many cultures of the time. This site was one of many, that demonstrated their skill, at being able to take random rocks from the surrounding forest, manipulate them and then interlace each one so tightly, that not even the smallest of seeds, could take hold and grow.

Below him the beasts stood quietly, nine all told, waiting and hoping that their suspicions, about this small piece of blue crystal, were correct. In the hand of Draylock, the shard seemed so minute and insignificant. Little did modern man know the power, that would be released when this small remenant was once again married, with its host crystal.

Draylock walked around the stone circle. Flat slabs, embedded into the ground, which formed the circumference, were carved with the ancient text of the Founders. In between every second slab, stood an eight foot monolith; one for every major portal on Earth. All except one on the continent of Pintupi, for now, stood redundant.

For five months they had toiled on this gateway. Sixteen hundred years ago, every circle on the globe had been destroyed and their parts strewn, destroyed or pillaged. For this circle, a careful deconstruction by loyal indigenous peoples, had made this site an easier task to re-build. Many sites over the years, the eight Warriors had tried to re-construct, but those in allegiance with the 'Gold Ones' had made sure that no 'Byd Porth' _(Portal) _would operate again.

All was silent, as Draylock turned and smiled to his Guardi. His gesture hid his true feelings. So much time and effort, had gone into this portal, that after this attempt, if it failed, only two more other viable possibilities, remained on Earth. Although these portals were unable to connect to Eden, it did however, allow travel between continents, at speeds where the old saying, '_Before the Neanderthal had a chance to blink an eye_', would have meaning again. In some of the Guardian ranks, this was deemed to be an amusing quip, but over time had lost it's translation, especially when the humans, changed the whole context of the saying.

Nods to his Guardi, accompanied the hidden conversation. A glance upwards to Leo, with a wink and the slightest of twists from his head, indicated Draylock was ready. Kneeling steadily, he fumbled with the small shard, so dainty in the hugeness of his calloused, worn claws. Just managing to guide the thickest end of the crystal, between his fore claw and his thumb, he waited one moment, readying himself for the final insertion. But then, Draylock's focus was broken.

''Sorry! Sorry,'' shouted the three foot six inch, scruffy ginger bearded humanoid, who rushed into the clearing. If you didn't know him you would think on first impression, that this seemingly, ugly saucer eyed chap, dressed in an old worn out hunting tweed suit, was quite frankly – drunk. But then most of the time, you would not be wrong.

As it was, Tatty was a Bogget. The most common term refered to his species as a Hobgoblin, but he preferred Bogle, having grown up North of the English Border. He was after all, the famous Scarecrow / Blight Bogle of Northern England and Scotland, who brought misery to many farmers and gardeners, for generations, at his whim. Most Bogles were welcome house or barn dwellers, as most farmers would freely verify. But, upset them at your peril and your world could be completely set upside down.

''Wey hey laddies wots goin on then eh?'' Tatty slurred stumbling into the clearing with a bird cage in one hand and an ale jug in the other.

''_Hic_! Burp, Urgh - can't remember eating that?'' Tatty dropped the ale jug, wobbled for a moment and then began to pick his nose, whilst again, he belched loudly.

''_**Tatty**_!'' Boomed out from Draylock ''We are trying to start the-''

-''Wey hey laddies wots goin on then eh...Oh hellooo Draaylok ma wee splicked beasty?'' he repeated again before turning around and noticing his ale jug, resting on the grass beside him.

''Oh look a wee jug of ale. Would ya like a wee dram Draaylok - eh laddie?'' as he inspected the bogey on the end of his finger, which he immediately wiped on his jacket lapel.

''Save that one for later hic he-he-he,'' he tittered, bending over and allowing his loose fitting trousers, to fall around his ankles, exposing his excessively hairy bottom, completely visible for all those who wished to continuing looking – to see.

''Oh my!'' Preehar sniggered ''Tatty did you forget something...you've, _ha-ha-ha_...got no undergarments on?''

''What? Oh eye lass...best troozers these. Oh helloo Preeha how are yoou. Wots goin on here then eh. Oh look a jug of ale,'' Tatty mumbled, but this time falling over on to his face. Still he continued to babble away to himself, completely oblivious to the going ons around him.

''_**Tatty enough**_!'' Draylock boomed again. This time the peace was broken. Animals and birds took fright and fleed the area, screeching and squawking their disdain, even at the ones who were there to protect them. ''Laydern-'' Draylock's stare shot across to one of his Guardi. Eyes blacker than coal, nostrils widened, chest heaving in anger, he continued his moan, ''-Yes Laydern, _**you**_! Take the Bird Cage from him _**now**_!''

Draylock was not known for his patience and this was understood amongst his Warriors. He was though, their leader, their guidance, morale code, consistency and logical force, but even more so, he had been there for them, for the last fourteen hundred years. Never once in that time, had he waned, been swayed, lacked steadfastness or been tempted to give in the 'Crusade'. It would have been easy for anyone else, with less conviction, to have disappeared into the seclusion of any wilderness and taken their just deserved and well-earned place, amongst the rest of the 'Dominion' of Earth.

Draylock continued, ''Do not touch the Cage. Understand?''

''Yes Centi.'' Laydern jumped in to action, moving fluently from his starting position, to where Tatty lay - in the fraction of a second. By the time he stopped, he had aquired a long stick. In his claw the stick swayed slightly as he readied it, to lift the cage from the Bogles hand. Laydern threaded the thinner end of the branch, through the ringlet at the top of the Persian styled cage. But just as he was about to lift, Tatty objected.

''What are you doin aye?'' as he immediately spewed green and yellow bile up and outwards, almost covering Laydern in the process.

Laydern's lightning, spontaneous reactions, hurled him backwards without conscious thought. Charlie on the other hand, was not so lucky. Tied, bound and gagged, his objections resorted to a caterpillar like crawl, across the southern perimeter of the Portal; gagging with every squirm, at the stench that had impregnated his shirt and trousers.

Tatty was up and onto his feet, yet still wobbly. But none the less, adamant about protecting, what was his. Charlie, exhausted from his exertion, had taken to open stationary vomiting, past and through the fabric gag, tied loosely across his mouth. Completely unable to rid himself, of the putrid stench thrust upon him.

Laydern by now was poised, with the branch in one hand and his sword in the other. Over compensation for a fellow companion on this Crusade...well no, as most would agree, that Tatty had stretched most nerves to breaking point, on this mission. Thankfully if this Portal worked today, then Tatty would be left to maintain, this site on their behalf and no one, except Leo, would be sorry to see the back of him.

In those few short minutes, Tatty had lived up to his reputation. Around him and along the line, in which Charlie had travelled, in his desperation to get away from the rancid torrent flow of bile, all foliage, greenery and fauna had darkened and began to die.

''_**That's it**_!'' stomped Draylock. Tatty did not wait for the confrontation. Snatching at the band on his trousers, he pulled them up quickly to his waist, grabbed the cage and scampered quickly up the bank towards the tree-line, until a recognisable friendly call, stopped him in his tracks.

''Tatty enough now!'' shouted Leo, with a genuine look of sympathy, mixed with a note of frustration.

''What? Who's?'' Tatty said, looking around confused.

''Up here Tatty. Its Leo,'' he called again, waving feverishly. ''Now quickly put the cage down!''

''Wey hey laddies-''

''-No! Shut up Tatty. _**Now**_ Listen to me. It's Leo. _Put the cage down, now_!''

''I'm confused Leo. Wey hey lad.''

''Tatty. D_o it now_!'' screamed Leo.

Suddenly the message began to trickle through. Believe or not Tatty had been here many times before. But, no matter how many times this had happened, he would have to endure the same unnerving, blank, confusing loss of memory.

With the cage gently placed down on the ground, Tatty coughed, snorted and then stuck his small finger into his right pointed ear and gave it a good old twist around. Nonchantly he pulled his finger back out, gave it a good inspection and then proceeded to clear out what ever build up, he had collected underneath his nail - with the aid of his two front teeth. Finally he scratched his bum, before noticing Leo perched up on the old retaining wall, off to his right.

''Hey Leo you wee little bugger. How did your mission go? Anyone got a wee dram while we catch up? Preehar? Draylock you old git?''

Draylock growled a sharp disdainful response, whilst Preehar tried to politely shake her head, without laughing.

''Ooo wots wrong wit im then laddie? Bad day?'' yelled Tatty up to Leo.

''Tatty...just before we have a drink, can I ask. Is Archibald in the Cage?'' Leo called back down to his friend.

''Aye lad,'' said Tatty, bending down to pick up the cage again.

''NO!'' screamed out from everyone around the clearing.

''Wot, Wot?'' Tatty asked, thrusting his arms up in a questioning manner.

''Tatty put your gloves on before you pick the cage up. I reckon you raided the local village today - haven't you? You've stolen that cage and the jug of ale - got drunk, forgot to put your gloves on and then stuck Archibald in the cage. Haven't you?'' Leo questioned his old friend.

''Um...hold on'' Tatty said, looking for his gloves. ''Give us a sec laddie. I, I do seem to remember...Where's Archie? Archie! Archie! where are you?'' Tatty called, rubbing his hands over his shoulders and then delving deep inside his jacket pockets.

From one of his inside jacket pockets, he located his gloves. Not just any pair of gloves, but specially tailored gloves, made from the hide of the 'Lesser Fluxy Flerrityn' and sewn with the thread, from the gut of the 'Long Eared Kissing Gorm'. Combined together, both of these materials, could repel any attempt, by most species of the 'Softfurny loozymemny' line, to absorb the deepest of memories.

''Ooow look I've found ma gloves Leo,'' Tatty snorted, flicking them out with a crack. Then with the focus of a surgeon, he stretched a glove over each hand and finished the process, with the obligatory clench of each hand into a fist. This seemingly solitary special moment, was then spoilt, by the faintest of shrills, from the cage in front of him.

''Archibald, there you are,'' Tatty laughed, scooping up the cage quickly. ''Sorry everyone...sorry,'' Tatty shouted, holding the cage up high, for all to see.

If you looked close enough though, the average human would struggle to see what all the fuss was about. But clinging to the bars was a 'Watsy-macal-it'. Archibald was at a stretch, 6 inches tall - unlike the smaller females, at about 5 inches in height.

Archibald lowered himself to the bottom of the cage slowly, saddened that it had taken his friend, so long to remember, that he had been trapped in the cramped, cheap prison. With a deep sigh, Archie ran his over elongated fingers, through his silky fur, purred softly to himself and hoped to bring himself some form of comfort, to the sad affair.

As his purrs and shrills, turned to hesitant song, this small ancient Marmoset like creature, came into view. From nothing, to a shimmering opaque sheen, to a fully visible 'Watsy-macal-it'. Large opal green eyes twinkled, as his eye lids flicked open and closed. The smallest of pearlescent tears, rolled like tiny rain drops, down to the end of his button type nose; until, he sniffed and turned his head away, from his long-time friend.

'Watsy-macal-it's' fed by touch. The average touch, which most of us tended to brush off as an itch; misplaced the odd memory, with the thinker, mainly losing their most recent thought. Longer feeding sessions, tended to take place at night and were of a tender, gentler affair.

Most 'Watsy-macal-it's', prefered the temple kissing technique. By this method, they were able to absorb more memories and tended to dine on the dreams, of unsuspecting humans. A rip roaring, enjoyable dream to a 'Watsy-macal-it', was like the creamiest Devon Clotted Cream, combined with Strawberry Jam, on a warmed buttered Scone, during a beautiful British, Summers Afternoon . Bliss.

While all the who-ha with Archie was going on, Preehar had moved over to Charlie and proceeded to rip the putrid gag away from his face. After a fleeting glance, Preehar thrust her huge claw back towards his lower jaw and wrenched his head from left to right. Charlie fruitlessly tried to struggle, but against this monster of a being, ended up riling her - until she hissed her annoyance, at his attempt to pull away.

Again Preehar adjusted him, like a larger than life rag doll. As with a bored and impatient child, she tossed him backwards unceremoniously, as she stood tall, with both hands resting on her hips, while she looked around for her intended target.

''Tatty, get over here now!''

''Pew...puff, puff. Wot Preeha?'' Tatty stoos half bent over, strained by the short exertion, clearly induced by the excessive amounts of alcohol and poor quality foods, he had consumed over the many years. ''Whew. I need to git fit...not good enough ya knoow. Too much work and noo play!''

''Hmm'' Preehar snarled. ''Give me the cage Tatty.''

''Noo darlin - that's mine!'' puffed Tatty.

''RRRRoar. Now Tatty,'' Preehar shrilled, as she snarled her gleaming white canines. Eyes narrowed, nose wrinkled back, she emphasised that she was in no mood, to be messed with, today.

''Okay, okay!'' Tatty pleaded, cowering slightly, whilst he handed over the cage, with a slight nervous quiver.

''Look at the human and tell me what you see,'' demanded Preehar, as she flicked the cage door open, held her hand flat for Archie to climb onto it. It did not take Archie long, to spring out of the cage, spin around her palm and twirl around her forearm, before finally running up her chest - to come to rest on her furry shoulder. There he cuddled her tightly and thanked her for being set free. ''You're Welcome,'' Preehar whispered.

''What is taking so long here Preehar?'' asked Draylock, raising a claw up to Archie, for a quick rub, before remembering his place and dropping his arm as quickly as he had raised it. Preehar nodded towards Tatty, who was knelt by Charlie. By now Charlie looked petrified, due to the increased attention he was now receiving; especially from the strange, dirty, smelly Bogle.

''Yep it's Blight alright. But I can remedy it,'' Tatty said over confidently, as if he had been called in specially, to resolve this crisis.

''Will it take long, as we are waiting to carry out the bonding ceremony?'' snorted Draylock.

''Na aboot two minutes,'' answered Tatty, standing up and turning towards the two warriors. ''Archie. Com'mon laddie,'' the Bogle smiled, holding out both his hands, towards his friend. Archie on the other hand was not pleased to see him and indignantly turned his back towards Tatty. Looking back over his left shoulder, Archie concluded the condemnation of his so-called friend's forgetfulness, by sticking his tongue out, with an accompanying sneer and raspberry. Finally to add salt to Tatty's now open emotional wound, Archie hugged Preehar's neck tightly and resumed his soft, calming purr.

''Ar - chie!'' Tatty called, with sunken forehead and mouth turned down. For the very first time, in his life, a feeling comes over Tatty - an indescribable sense of emptiness. A lump filled his throat, as a pain rose into his chest and his limbs turned weak and shaky. What demon had taken control over him and why, should this hurt so much? But it didn't finish there. 'What's this... Oh no' he thought, 'I've sprung a leak,' as he rubbed, a short stubby finger, into the corner of his eye. Pulling his finger back, Tatty inspected the clear fluid, but was shocked and dismayed, as to what it could be? Then there was the tickling from the droplets of moisture, as they rolled down the side of his gnarled nose, pausing for a moment, before they continued, their journey onto the ridge, of his hairy top lip. For once in his life, words had failed him and to make matters worse, this new feeling, just got deeper and deeper.

''_**Tatty,**_'' a hollering note reverberated - jolting him from his place of misery.

''We have not got time for this. To be honest I'm surprised you've managed to hold on to him this long. You need to repair the human. It is your recklessness that has caused this,'' thrusting a pointed finger in the direction of Charlie, ''He looks like a mouldy old potato and your friend,'' redirecting his point towards Archibald, ''has disowned you. So be it! You have created chaos here, and against my better judgement, I allowed Leo to persuade me, to give you a chance to prove yourself. By guarding this Portal you hold one of the most important tasks before the 'Coming'. So as far as I can see it...in the next hour you need to re-focus. Promise to quit the drink, apologise to Archie and fix the human. _**Well**_?'' demanded Draylock.

A silence befell the clearing, as every creature turned their gaze towards Tatty. ''Eye Draylock. Eye.''

30 minutes later.

The eight stood tall, proud and motionless as before. For the second time today, Draylock moved slowly around the circle, gesturing to his warriors, as he carried out the ritual of bonding. Treading carefully the fourteen foot leviathan, pressed down on each symbol, in the right order. Each attending Guardi warrior, having taken their place by their assigned monolith, knew the ritual meaning of the event; long since forgotten by human society. Carved into each pillar, just about visible after 60,000 years, were short verses from the scriptures of the Founders.

Seldom in the many centuries of the reign of the 'Triad', was there the opportunity, to carry out the ritual. In the time of old, when the 'bonding' was more often seen, it was only then given, to the most honoured warriors of the Guardians.

Today, Draylock would sanction this honour, to be bestowed on the bravest before him. For he would allow, these eight proven Guardi Caste, to recite the treasured words of the 'Founders'.

From his kneeling position, Draylock married the shard, once again to the master crystal. Sat safe in its goblet shaped stone receptacle, on the northern edge of the circle, Draylock paused, hoping once again this small object, would be the last piece of the necessary puzzle.

In the bigger picture of things to come, this day would not solve the brewing crisis before them, but would certainly aid the cause of the Triads. Sixteen hundred years ago, he had given his word, as the darkness came down on the realm of 'Eden'. At this time, at this place, no matter the consequences to him or his Guardi, he would do his duty and once more help with the dawn of the new 'Coming'.

The fine slither, like the most delicate stamen, from the most intricate flower, was ready. Signal given, the eight chanted their words. A deep resonating, uncoordinated drone, boomed around the hollowed clearing. To begin with, the song was almost intolerable to those listening on, until each chant mellowed and started to blend as one. Pitches were altered, until out of the chaos a melody mutated, ultimately; calming, beautiful and rhythmic.

Eight Warriors sang out, raising their heads to the sky. Left arms remained clasped across their chests, as their right arms swung around in unison, to grab the hilts of their swords, from the security of their belts. Draylock aligned the broken shard, to its original resting place and muttered his passage from the scriptures. On the last word, he pressed home the tiny crystal, hard with the flat of his thumb, screaming out his final command.

''Tynnu cleddyfau a rhowch y garreg allweddol.'' (Draw swords and insert the key stone).

Eight Warriors simultaneously drew their blades, circling them from left to right, before drawing them up into an arc, until they pointed to the sky. From arm's length, hilts were pulled to their fore heads as they blessed their swords, until their weapons sparked into life - resonating a florescent blue. Sizzling and crackling, they now generated a heat too hot to hold close now. This power was unlike anything seen on Earth, since the time of the Gold Ones. They were now the key, to the Portals life blood.

With a another sweeping move, swords were thrust upwards again, enabling the Guardies to guide the tip of each sword, into their assigned slot - situated two thirds up the length of the stone monoliths. Weapons were rammed in, twisted and locked to the right. Unlocking the largest of the single carvings, each slowly creaked outwards from their place of rest. For a time, nothing else waivers, until the stone carvings, moved once again of their own accord; twisting around, to reveal eight tear-drop shaped emeralds.

Each of the eight Guardi, graspped their crystal in turn and rotated it 180 degrees, causing a grumbling, grinding sound to flow up from beneath their feet. The monoliths trembled slightly, as the first new steps towards the beginning of life, brought them out of their dormancy. The Guardies final task, was to push the carved fascia's back into its recess, just allowing enough of the crystal to remain visible. One last command was yelled from Draylock and together, without further prompting, the warriors unlocked their swords - as the glowing blades of power, finished transferring the life generating charge - deep into the monoliths crystal.

As each of the Guardi withdrew from the circle, it was then the turn of Draylock, to release the central controlling crystal, from its hiding place; under the stone receptacle. Pressing down hard on the master crystal, four base slabs slithered outwards, in the direction of a cross, allowing the stone receptacle to twist and then roll-over and disappear into the ground. From the depths, an octagonal, dark red Ruby rose up noisily in its place. But before it had a chance to come to rest, Draylock swiped the crystal from its holder, clasped it tight to his chest and strode to the centre stone.

Around the outer circumference stood his Guardi, along with Tatty, Archie and Leo, as they watched nervously for what they hoped, was about to transpire. Smartly into the centre pedestal stone, like the open claw of a creature past, he placed the controlling crystal. Quickly blessing his sword, he thrust it into the slot, just below the claw. Instantly the crystal bloomed a darker shade of pink, lighting up the foliage around it. And then he turned quickly like an excited child - the master warrior strode back to the master crystal, with sword held high, smiling as he went.

Today they were another step further to releasing their brethren. So pleased was he with their accomplishments...If only he could tell them how he felt, then perhaps he could feel, a total sense of fulfilment?

Behind the master crystal he Draylock stood, with sword still pointing towards the sky. To its original position the master crystal receptacle had returned, waiting for the strike down - from the blade that would give the whole portal, its life once more. With both hands on the hilt he slightly adjusted his wrists. On top of the master crystal the narrowest of crevices, in which his blade must come to rest for good. With one strike, blade and crystal must join, like the cleanest of welds. This bonding would be made more difficult, because at the time of dismantling, the previous blade was wrenched away recklessly; leaving the smallest of shards from the cutting edge, deep within the 'v' of the channel.

Every fibre of his being drew the blade down. No hesitation, deflection or bounce. So true was the strike, it hammered home the first time. Sending the obligatory shock, up the length of the weapon, until it finished by earthing out, through the arms and torso of Draylock. Hands smarting, elbows jarred, he let go to inspect the damage to his palms, as he waited for the magic to take place.

_'Surely it should have started by now?'_ Draylock thought to himself.

_'Curiosity killed the Cat!' _Leo chirpped in.

_'I beg your pardon?' _quickly answered Shuewna

_'Sorry...you know what I mean?'_ said Leo, a little embarrassed.

_'You are too easy Leo, but he does have a point Draylock. Give it time,'_ Shuewna thought.

_'Mmm. But it should have started by now?'_ He droned, sounding slightly frustrated. Draylock looked at the connection from a distance: bobbing up and down, weaving from left to right to see if the sword had bedded down tightly enough. Impetuous curiosity overcame the Centi. _'Your axe Apella!'_ Draylock ordered. Apella the largest of the Guardians, lumped forward to pass his weapon over to his leader. In respect he slightly bowed, holding his axe out in front of him. '_As you wish Centi,' _Apella thought loudly, for his master to hear.

With a quick feel and jiggle of the axe, Draylock swung the weapon up and around, bringing the weight and energy of the axe head to bear on the sword blade. Immediately the whole pedestal was embellished in the brightest of glows, that radiated out randomly in all directions, like the ripples on a pond - until the crystal itself, was adjusted with a twist from Draylock's hand.

From the moss covered, weathered pedestal, the tip of the sword jetted out a stream of light, towards the first monolith to its right. Consecutively, each monolith exploded into a bloom of light, until the circle was complete. At the instant, the last beam hit the master crystal again, the light expanded from the circumference: up, down and inwards, until it formed a vertical cylinder, of pale blue light. At the centre, the ruby expelled a single beam of light, streaking off into the heavens, until it was required to select the required monolith, that would open a portal to another land, pre-selected in the crystals memory.

Cheers and chants howled out from all those gathered, as hands came together, in jubilant applause. Draylock stood still and for a few minutes absorbed the significance of what he and his brethren had achieved. Leo stretched out a hand and placed it on Tatty's shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

''While Draylock is happy, I think it would be wise if you sorted the human out Tatty,'' Leo suggested.

Tatty looked up to his friend and just nodded. ''Cheer up Tatty, things have a way of sorting themselves out.'' Leo said.

''Eye I know laddie, but I never thought it would come te this. I always thought I would have you two.'' Tatty answered.

''You do. And you will. Archie's just naffed off at the moment. And to be honest, and nothing against you, but this has been a long time coming. You have been a little flippant in regards to Archie's feelings - haven't you?'' Leo asked.

''Eye,'' the little man answered, as he dug his heal into the grass. His actions looked like that of a small child, being punished by his mother and Leo could but sense the feeling of loss.

''Let's get him better. You said you can do it...so let's do it. That will make old grumpy pants happier,'' Leo smiled.

''Better watch wot you say, you know. You're still linked'' Tatty smiled back, catching Draylock snatch a look over towards the two. ''Look if you're going to help, help me...'' Tatty said, as he looked around for a suitable location and then pointed ''...Drag him over there - behind that shrubbery.''

Charlie had been left sat up, against a fallen tree stump. Left to watch the unbelievable events unfold. For a modern human, it was a sight no other man or woman, had seen since the Gold Ones forced themselves on the then, populous of the known world.

Considering what he had been put through, Charlie seemed calm, yet enthralled at this momentous occasion. That was until he noticed Tatty and Leo walking towards him.

Charlie started to struggle, wriggling like a fly caught in a Spider's web. Panting and jerking he writhed, determined to break the bonds that held him. The closer they got the harder he tried, especially when he heared the words, ''we'll dump him over there.''

As the two stood over him, he slowly looked up. Sweating and panting, Charlie kicked hard with his heels into the ground, as if by doing so, he would eventually be able, to push himself up and over the downed tree - out of sight and out of mind. But inevitably his attempt was in vain, and exhaustion forced him, to settle back down and start pleading for his life.

''What ye goin on aboot laddie?'' Tatty asked.

''You're going to kill me and dump me in the bushes!'' Charlie ranted.

''No,'' Leo chirpped in, ''but that's what you and your friends deserve mind. See the big chap over there with the bad temper, well he's told Tatty here, to make you better. And seeing he did it...and seeing he's the only one that can reverse the Bogle blight, that you're suffering with...then he's the one to do it. If that makes sense?'' Leo explained.

''Yea, I think so?'' Charlie answered as Tatty and Leo grabbed hold of different ends of his body. As they tried to lift him, with Charlie's bottom still dragging on the ground, Charlie continued to ask questions.

''So what was all that about...the big, blue glowing light thingy?''

''A bit too complicated to explain at the moment. But I will tell you about, when we get out of here,'' Leo answered.

''Oh. Okay! So - how are you going to make me better and why couldn't you do it where we were?'' Charlie asked.

The two do not answer straight away, as they continued to struggle to get Charlie behind the largest of the bushes, bumping, dragging and eventually dumping him unceremoniously on to a clear spot of green vegetation. ''Oh I think I'll leave that for Tatty to explain,'' smirked Leo, tapping Charlie on the head and disappearing promptly.

Tatty just smiled back and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing a single word 'Sorry'. Charlie's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. Impulsively his tied up legs kicked out again, as he wriggled to get away.

''No please, surely not,'' yelled Charlie.

''Eye laddie it's the only way,'' answered Tatty. ''This is the only remedy I have to hand Charlie lad. Trust me it's not painful,'' Tatty smiled slyly.

''No please anything else but-'' pleaded Charlie. But it was too late. Around the portal, Leo loitered with Preehar, giggling to each other as they heared the last call for help, come from Charlie. Although a hundred yards away, they could still just about make out the words – ''Mummy, help!''

Tatty shuffled from around the side of the bush, intermittently stopping to re-adjust his flies. Still with his head lowered, focussing on releasing his zip from the shirt fabric, Tatty mumbled to Leo;

''Well I dunno laddie, you would'a thought he would ave been more appreciative. All he did was girn (moan) at me. Last time I'll be 'elping 'im?''

Leo looked to Preehar, as they both continued to snigger, while Tatty awkwardly twisted and turned, still fighting with his clothing situation. Wiping his eyes clear of tears of laughter, Leo looked back towards Tatty, to point out the obvious answer to his question. But Leo's call was cut short, at the huge black raven, as it swooped low over Tatty's head and came to rest on a low level branch; three feet from where Tatty poised.

Preehar said nothing, as she reverted instantly back into telepathy mode. '_Draylock...I think we may have company-_,' she realyed, pointing to the Raven. Draylock moved before Preehar had the chance to finish, what she was saying.

Spinning like a spiral to his reserve sword, he immediately flicked the small crystal at the end of the handle, into the main crystal blade – igniting the blade spontaneously in to life. Rolling along the ground towards his shield, his thoughts resonated in to the minds of his Guardi, as they too flicked, spun, twisted and manoeuvred into fighting positions, around the clearing.

Up from the branch the raven rose, flapping it's wings vigorously, to hold a stationary position, as it screeched a torrent of rage at the warriors around it. ''Tatty down!'' screamed Preehar, as she lurched into action, spinning like a top towards the black demon.

In her spiral she muttered the words needed to bless her weapon, while the small slip of crystal was pushed into her blade. Instantly it glowed, creating a blue swirl within the twist; awe-inspiring deadly beauty.

The intruder dissipated into a deep swathing cloud of blackened evil, erratically flicking across the air. The opportunity to flee seemed the natural course of action, but this entity was not for running. From the outskirts, her seven warrior colleagues sprinted, as they knew this dark warrior and what it was capable of, especially when left to it's own devises.

Preehar landed with grace, stopping on the spot. Her weapon raised, ready to strike the first blow. Draylock screamed out loud, ''Watch out,'' as the entity separated its form; expanding outwards and then contracting inwards, at such speeds and force, that the energy hits Preehar like a shot from out of a canon. Over she rolled, out of control, tossed out like a piece of debris from the heart of a tornado.

The seven bore down, swords slashing and swiping at the misty blanket of death. Draylock controlled their movements, as they circled the form, encouraging his posse to push home their attack. Swords and shields thrust and repelled, but still the demon held it's ground.

Tatty crawled back behind the bush, huddled up to Charlie, where upon he drew his small rusty knife. Charlie just stared wide eyed, thinking that this must now be his time. Tatty kneeled, holding the blade imposingly, as Charlie looked away, tired and overwhelmed with the day's events. ''Just get it over and done with,'' he mumbled sadly. Tatty just shrugged his shoulders, confused at Charlie's lack of will to live and proceeded to cut the bonds to Charlie's feet. Finally he roughly rolled him over, to cut the bonds that secured his wrists.

''Shut up now and follow me. Whatever you do don't let her see you laddie,'' Tatty whispered.

''What the hell?-'' Charlie tried to say, having resigned himself to dying once again today.

''-Noo time now. Quick that way'' Tatty interrupted, pointing to a safer hiding place.

Leo rushed over to Preehar, who with all her might and power, lay deadly still. Coughing blood, she looked up with a pained expression and stared deep into the eyes of Leo. ''Preehar'' Leo said softly, as the welling of emotion built up in his chest. ''Shhh Leo, all will be well...it is the way. My back is broken little one. I cannot feel anything. My legs and arms are useless... Oh don't cry Leo, please.'' she whispered softly.

Preehar coughed again, as she choked on the relentless flow of blood that flooded into her lungs. ''I go to a better place and because of this..._cough_...I am at peace. Please..._cough_...Leo, don't get upset..._argh_-'' she whispered.

Preehar moved her eyes towards Archie, who was beside himself; rocking and twisting in anger and sorrowful pain. ''Make sure you look after him..._cough, cough_...and promise me that Tatty makes amends, _eeeeghssssssh_'' Preehar gargled with her dying breath.

Leo rose up from his kneeling position, still hearing Preehar's last breath, playing over and over in his mind. Every fibre of him shook violently, as he began to pace back and forth on the spot. He was so lost – inconsolable. Tears streamed from his eyes, until something hit him like a brick. Sheer hate exploded inside him and like a bubbling cauldron of oil, it only had one course - and Leo howled, screamed and roared like a wailing banshee. Archie grasped Preehar's huge face and pulled himself close and kissed her eye lids close.

Leo watched on, the fight escalting quickly as his mind fell hollow. Just his eyes darting in all directions as he tried to take it all in. The battle was a torrent of swishing, slashing, cutting and jabs. Goliath bodies were hurled backwards, like leaves in the wind. With no alternative, the mammoth warriors regain themselves quickly and storm back into the melee, screaming loudly with roars and snarls like the vicious creatures, they could become. To his side, the blade of Preehar, dormant now, lay on the blood strewned sod; waiting for a new warrior, to take it up and bless it, for the battle to come.

His face, contorted in furious anger. Every muscle and fibre burned with hate, as he grabbed the sword with both trembling hands. Something in side had awoken. Never should he be able to lift such a weight, yet alone wield the weapon, like a seasoned soldier. But this feeling – a feeling that had been described to him from ancient times, he now knww he possessed. Anger was the key and now he would make this evil one pay.

Qwell and Gurk were now the quickest of the remaining Guardi and broke the circle, as they try and out manoeuvre their opponent. All suffer the fleeting pain of loss. Draylock for an instant, all most dropped his guard as he felt the spirit of his sister Guardian, pass through him. A soft, ebbing sensation pacified him into submission, until the screams of shear hate, blasted out, from the running child to his left.

The entity spun once more, again expanding upwards to the point it almost became mist like, and then collapsed back in on its self, booming out an invisible force ring of energy, that hurtled the warriors in all directions.

Leo's anger was building to a crescendo. His body, consumed with the power of loss, until he felt he could contain it no longer. Faster he sprinted, raising the sword up towards the sky. A few more steps he took, screaming at the black mist, challenging it to take him on, until a sense convinced him to let go; expel his rage, by bringing the sword from up on high and pointing it straight at the centre of the demon.

From the blade a quivered ripple of raw bluish power shot. Forcing him to a stop, Leo leant into the sword, with every fibre of his body, forcing it straight and true, at the target in front of him. As the energy hit home, it threw the dark creature backwards, breaking it into exploding shards of blackened smoke.

And then, all was quiet. Complete nothingness. From every quarter, the attacked and vanquished stood back up. Charlie and Tatty cagily came out of their hiding place. Leo still stood on the same spot, shaking, quivering - holding the sword out straight, until Laydern moved over and cautiously removed the sword from his vice like grip. ''My my Leo. I didn't know you could do that with a sword?'' he smiled. Draylock scanned the area, ensuring he looked above him before he moved towards the body of Preehar. In his mind he still relayed orders, ensuring his Guardi were still prepared, if another attack came.

In his large battered claws, he held Preehar. No visible words or thoughts for the others to pick up on, were now relayed. Closer still, he pulled her, embracing her silently, like a husband who had just lost a wife - until the touch of Leo's hand on his arched back he felt. _'Thank you Leo for being with her. She was one of the bravest warriors I had the honour of commanding,'_ he whispered deeply. Before Leo had time to respond, the silence was broken once again.

''Ow is Draylock sad?'' came the crackled whisp of the entities voice, followed by deep a guttural laugh.

Draylock continued his embrace. No time for tears, just a few short words. Her life force emerged and instead of rising away, faltered just in front of Draylock's face. His huge claw rose up to cup her essence as he pulled her to him and whispered, ''I love you. Pass the message my love...we are undone. I will see you soon. I promise.'' Draylock's voice started to crack, as he released his partner to the realm of Eden; not knowing whether his wish to be together would come true.

Quickly the six warriors, formed a line in front of the entity, readying themselves for the inevitable battle. Draylock was in no such rush, as he brushed his claw, over his fallen warriors face one final time. Gently he lowered her back down and then reached for his sword and shield, rose to stand proudly and upright, before he turned to spy his quarry.

The dark misty cloud hovered above the three humans, still unconscious and unaware of the goings on in the clearing, deep within the jungle.

''Nothing to say Draylock?'' the entity provoked, as a face, head and then a shoulders, began to form at the top of the cloud.

''I knew it was you!'' sneered Draylock, as he countered with ''No stand your ground,'' - quickly pointing to all his warriors.

''So Draylock...how does it feel to be...reunited after all these years?'' the beautiful auburn woman asked.

''Reunited Morrigan. I wouldn't call this reunited. We were once friends but since your impulsive ways forced you into service with the Tritus, I would hardly call us friends,'' Draylock growled, finishing his question with, ''Would you?''

''Still so touchy and still so - boring!'' Morrigan hissed, before paying closer attention to the three miners, laid out before her. ''Fallen warriors I see, hissss'' she said, twitching down towards the heads of the three - running a materialising hand over their faces. ''In combat with Preehar I feel, and in pain. Possibly on the point of death I sense, hissss.''

''They are not for you Morrigan,'' Gurk yelled, lurching forward and thrusting the edge of his shield into the spirit like face, whilst thrusting his sword deep, into the body of darkness.

Morrigan laughed, long and deeply, as she enveloped her attacker, lifted him up and tossed him the sixty feet, into the surrounding stone wall. Up wards she continued, still laughing, before spinning again, to settle on the ground, in the form of Gurk.

''How dare you?'' growled Shuewna, only to be held back by Apella. Draylock snapped a determined look at Shuewna, giving the clear impression, that he did not want to lose anymore warriors today. _'Leo and Cradene, check on Gurk please,'_ Draylock mentally relayed his order, as he moved closer to Morrigan.

Morrigan squatted back over the three miners, waved a hand over each head again, as if choosing one, would be her only chance. ''They have not seen battle Morrigan...and should not be taken this way. They have the right to exist,'' Draylock argued.

''Really...And would that bother you, Centi?'' Morrigan asked, with less aggression this time. Her new form of Gurk, shimmied and quivered, as if it was just about to lose it's integrity. Over the pained hissing a lower, calmer sweeter voice could be just heard.

_''Draylock help me. Help me please Draylockkkkk''..._''Arrghhh,'' Shrilled the evil voice, pushing down the smaller, quieter voice, still echoing inside her. The evilness forced it's self forward again, but this time full bore. She would not be distracted from doing her duty anymore. ''Then I'll take all three.''

Heads wrenched up in quick succession, Morrigan swallowed the humans whole, as her outer self once again took on the blackened cloud appearance. Up she floated, transmogrifying her appearance into the hottest of fires, until nothing but the embers of the three men, remained - left to sprinkle aimlessly to the ground. Charlie broke cover, screaming at the loss of his friends, as five Guardian warriors, again charged in for the attack.

The battle for the five warriors was proving more difficult. Morrigan had grown stronger, having absorbed the spirit essence of the three miners. Morphing in and out to resemble the attacking warriors, caused confusion amongst the Guardian ranks. Huge beasts were tossed and thrown like leaves in the wind...'could they beat this powerful entity?' Leo thought to himself, wondering for the first time in his short life, that these ultimate soldiers, his friends, may lose this battle.

Draylock heaved his sword in frustration, for it to make contact against the attackers body armour one second and then fall away quickly the next. Morrigan easily changed her physical form quickly and repeatedly. Her movements were erratic, with no determinable goal or purpose.

Draylock knew this. In the past Morrigan enjoyed the hunt, but enjoyed the torment and suffering, more. It was now he, who needed to stop her - before she focused on her main task. For him and his Guardi, she was far too strong and only one former Guardian could challenge her and put a stop to the destruction of the portal.

''Tatty, get to the portal and go back to Pintupi. Twist the controlling crystal towards the second monolith on the right. Bring back Alphyn _(pronounced - Al'fin)_. Quick as you can,'' Draylock ordered.

Something moved in Morrigan, as she became distracted. The name Alphyn, dragged up an under lying fear. From the bush Tatty yanked Charlie with him, ''Come now. No dilly dallying,'' he shouted. Morrigan once again transformed back into the black cloud and jetted up high into the air. Putting a stop to Tatty was now her priority.

''Leave him Tatty. Run!'' Leo hollered over the continued commotion. Gurk heaved himself up from the ground, pushed Leo back against the wall, as he held out a finger for him to stay put. Cradene needed no orders or further requests to support his friend, as he pulled his weapons around to bear, at the advancing enemy.

All Guardians sprinted to support Tatty and Charlie, with Cradene reaching Charlie first, just as Morrigan materialised in front of them. Cradene grabbed Charlie by his shirt and tossed him back into the undergrowth, as Gurk resumed his attack of Morrigan. Vigorously he slashed and hacked at the repeatedly changing form.

The attack was vicious, as all the warriors now fought for their fallen comrade and for the help they desperately needed. Morrigan hissed and spat spells in return, to counter the attack from the Guardians onslaught. Flashes of lightning, streaks of fire and earth rattling forces rained out from her, as Tatty ran, tripping and falling as he went. But still he persevered, holding tightly on to the waist band of his trousers, until he reached the safety of the portals energy sphere. A place that Morrigan knew she was not safe within – unable to cast her spells and because of its origin, a power that would quickly strip her of her life energy.

Inside the safety of the sphere, Tatty stumbled again towards the control crystal. With both hands he took hold of the stone cradle, and tried to turn it towards the second monolith. But it was stuck. For the Guardians it was easy to turn; as for a Phewov'es or human, that was another matter. Years of idleness had weathered and seized the stones. Tatty tried again and again to twist the cradle, until he fell to his knees, tired, panting and sorrowful at his failure.

_'Tatty. You need to go. We cannot hold her much longer,'_ Qwell growled.

_'I can't. It's too heavy,'_ Tatty panted.

_'You can do it Tatty. We need you to help us little one...she is too powerful. We are almost spent,'_ Kandore pleaded.

_'I have tried, but it's too he(avy)-'_ Tatty goes to relay, as he sees two sets of hands, grasp the stone next to him.

''-Come on laddie,'' Leo smiled and shouted over the loud, pulsating, drone of energy. Tatty looked to his friend and returned the smile as Leo thrusted out a hand in help. Up Tatty rose, to see Archie stood on top of the crystal, with his arms wide open. Tatty grinned broadly at his friend and tapped his left shoulder for Archie to resume his normal place of companionship.

Outside of the sphere the fight continued, with Morrigan breaking away fractionally, to shoot lightning bursts through circular energy field. With fires started, trees exploding and earth being tossed up in the air like confetti, Leo knew they had to speed up, before the next strike hit home. The two grabbed the stone cradle together and tried to twist, but still it failed to give way.

With all their might they continued to try. Now and again the cradle reluctantly grumbled and grated, until another pair of hands grabbed the stone shaped fist. With a coarse crack and stony grind the heavy stone broke free. Immediately, the air began to spin around and a streak of light shot from the centre crystal, to the monolith and back again. Above their heads, a convergence of red and blue light blended, as a vortex appeared, drawing up leaves, twigs and anything else, too light to remain rooted to the ground.

The sound was deafening and the atmosphere turbulent. Leo turned to Charlie and mouthed 'thank you'. With a slap on the back from his friend, Tatty nodded and then waddled towards the vortex opening, turned slightly to wave goodbye, as he was dragged instantly, up like a shot into the spiralling column, before he had the opportunity to finish.

The battle outside of the monolith circle, continued relentlessly, with three more Guardi warriors, lying unconscious on the ground. Gurk still weakened from his last encounter, had fallen once again, along with Kandore and Qwell. Shuewna struggled to raise her sword, taking to defending herself, with the dwindling power of her shield.

To pull back, would have been preferable by all the remaining fighters. A chance to re-coup desired, but the merest sign of weakness would allow Morrigan her prize. And she would not stop there, as history would dictate. A banshee now, with the natural desire to kill and consume, the Guardians knew of her reputation to destroy, but most of all, her relish to cause unbearable pain first.

It seemed no longer than Tatty had been transported through the portal, that he returned. Thumping to the ground in front of Leo, Archie and Charlie - Tatty unceremoniously crumpled into the dirt, face first. Behind him stood proudly; Alphyn and twenty Aborigine warriors, ready to join the battle.

Alphyn moved quicker than the eye could see, thrusting himself into the fight with no reservation. More than a millennia ago, three individual creatures: two powerful Guardians and one captured Dragon, had been contorted into one, very angry, aggressive, confused and indestructible beast. The being responsible for this and one other conjoined monstrosity from history, now stood before him.

High above the Guardians Alphyn lept, grasping Morrigan in mid-flight and dragging her to the soggy ground. No matter her form, he was able to hold her, control her. And this meant he was able to hurt her. Over Morrigan he rolled, finally coming to a stop, poised over her distorted form, on all fours. Then he snarled and spat, before pounding down on the entity, with the full force of his front talons. No remorse would he show.

Morrigan, twisted and squirmed beneath him, transforming into as many creatures as was possible, even finally resorting to Alphyn himself. Still he would not relent, slashing and clawing away like a demon possessed. Deep down she drew on her experience and her spells. From the pit of her black soul, Morrigan let forth the whole of her being, culminating in an explosion of energy that sent Alphyn flying into the massive, stone wall.

All charged her. Spears, arrows and shields struck at her, sending her squirming along the ground, like a sticky oil slick, until she was able to rise up in her darkened form. Alphyn charged back towards her, from his point of impact at the great wall, shooting out his wings to give chase and continue his torrid revenge. As he took flight, Morrigan paused, hissed and then quickly dissipated from view.

Alphyn spun over and over. Part of him pleased with his actions today. From below, the call came from the Tribal Leader of the Aborigines - Alba, encouraging him to return to the portal.

''G'day mate. Bit of a fight you had here!'' Alba said to Draylock. ''Gunna have a bloody hell of a time getting 'im back now. Pain in the bum, he is Cente.''

''Mmm. You could say that Alba. Anyway my thanks for your support. I think we will be fine now...if you wish to return to Pintupi?''

''Right mate. Just need to calm Alphyn down first. Well I will, when I get him back down to bloody earth,'' Alba said, still waving at Alphyn to return. ''Like a bloody disobedient puppy he is...excuse me a second...**Oi you get down here now – you bloody pest**!''

Draylock ignored the actions of Alphyn and continued with his own priorites. ''Just one more thing before you return.'' Draylock said, remembering he had something further to add, ''We shall stay here for a while to ensure the portal remains open. Tatty and Archie will also remain here as planned, but I would like you to look after the injured, and him,'' the Centi finished by pointing to Charlie sharply.

''Right mate,-'' answered Alba.

''-What?'' interrupted Charlie, ''you're taking me to Australia. Na, I don't think so.''

Draylock pulled up close to Charlie and peered down at him, as Charlie in return, strained to look up. ''Well we could always leave you tied to a tree for when Morrigan returns...If she does. So you will then have a choice - death by banshee or death by hunger?''

''That's not fair. I've done nothing wrong, and, and I did help out. I helped get the portal open. Didn't I Leo?'' Charlie pleaded, looking for back up, from the young boy. But none came.

''This is not open for negotiation Charlie - you know too much now. If all had gone well, you would have woken up in...Australia, as you call it. But! You would've still had to have lived with Alba for the next two years...until the time of the 'Coming','' Draylock growled, ''But as you can see by todays events, that has all changed!''

Turning his back on Charlie, Draylock continued his conversation with his warriors. ''Leo. Alba. The Dark Ones know of this place now. They will put the parts of the puzzle together quickly. I am trusting you both to make contact with the League of the Triads – Let them know the situation here. _They must_ bring the 'Coming' forward. You must force the point or once again we will _fail_!''

Leo and Alba just nodded. No more needed to be said, the Centi had spoken.

Draylock turned to Charlie once more. For him it is the mission, to protect the new 'Coming' and nothing would stand in his way. Especially the wants and wishes of a human. ''This is my word. This is my command. Now go with the others human and thank the Founders I feel generous today.'' as he clicked his paws loudly and then thrusting a paw towards the others making their to the portal entrance.

Lastly Draylock dropped his head and gazed at the ground. Quitely he murmured to the Aborigine leader, ''Thank your warriors for me Alba please, for now I wish to leave you. I feel the need to go and bury one of my Guardians.''

Chapter 3.

Finding the Specials.

_**29th November 2022, modern day Britain, the South West of England.**_

Specials were not hard to find within society. They were loved ones, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters or even friends. Perhaps you had met one whilst out, living from day to day. They generally looked normal and in many respects, acted normal. But they did have a gift, a gift that others found hard to understand and on some occasions - tolerate. One in a hundred had this hidden ability and in many recent modern societies, more and more were coming to light.

This awareness, was not because of an actual visible gift or by something tangible by current means. It was a gift that specials had carried inside them, for many thousands of years. In that time, the time of the 'losing', it became buried deep within the subconscious. Hidden from view and demonstration, until the time it would be required again and released by the only creature able to do so.

Some had the ability and strength to find this lost gift within themselves. But once visible and without the necessary knowledge of its power, society would generally scorn them, lock them away, alienate them or victimise them. Some had suffered through the years at the hands of their own kind and ultimately their lives, were religiously destroyed.

We all had the gift at one time and used it to survive alongside the Dominion. It was a necessity. A vital part of a growing culture and an inbred doctrin for everyone's and everything's understanding and survival of the realms.

xXx

The Wiltshire family resided in the small town of Yately. With much expansion it had over the years, joined with the medieval town of Sodbury. Situated in the beautiful rural settings of the Cotswolds, life on the whole was generally quiet and peaceful. The house was typical of those built during the nineteen sixties and the builders of the time had made the effort, to try and build it in-keeping with the local sandstone style of older houses of the area. An end of terrace, the Wiltshires had devoted time and money, to present their home well, always ensuring it was clean, tidy and organised.

The family consisted of five. Mum, dad and the three boys; Kirk, Miles and Jake. Mum, a keen animal lover, had over the years increased their extended family by; nine Guinea Pigs, eighteen Chickens, ten Quail, three Ducks and three Bank Voles. Life was very stressful at times, like many families with challenging children, so mum would seek that very much needed solitude, looking after her menagerie of animals and spending that all important time, talking to them as if they were understanding, surrogate children.

Jake was one such child with the hidden gift. For a ten year old he was wiry in stature, blond, pale in complexion and generally dwarfed by his peers. This alone left him at the mercy of other children, but because of certain other differences, Jake fell to the bullishness of many of the playground children, who had the knack of noticing these differences in him and constantly took pleasure in highlighting and pinpointing those perceived imperfections. For Jake this was all too common and he had to endure the daily bullying and intimidation to his immense annoyance and growing misunderstanding of 'why?'

End of Dinner break at the local Primary School.

With all the goings on, children yelling, running and playing, it was so obvious when the odd few children, or even just one child; walked, hopped and skipped the white line on the edge of the tarmacked play area.

Oblivious to the goings on, Jake was in a world of his own. Was he causing a problem? Was he disturbing any one? – No! But Jake was noticed by the main resident gang. This gaggle of boys and sometimes girls, took an illogical indifference to his solitude. Together they disliked him, for he was different. They called him weird and when they really wanted to make a point, they resorted to deeper cutting remarks such as; stupid, thick and even retard.

Today would be no different and as the bell rang out for the children's play time to come to an end, the gang had decided to wait for him.

Jake was oblivious to the passing kids, returning to their classrooms, as he continued in his world of self expression. The noises combined with mastered, timed movements that helped him focus, kept him pinned to that one spot. He lost himself, in a sensory world of his own making, calming and soothing his mind, after the stresses of the mornings lessons. These pressures, had built up in him to the point of silent, hidden pain. Frustration was his enemy. An action that made his differences visible and an action that got him, quite frankly...in trouble.

Most children had passed through the deep blue double doors, held by the only dinner lady that Jake tended to like. It was Mrs Wilson, patient and generally understanding to his needs, but only to a point. Now, enough was enough as she resorted to calling out;

''Com'mon Jake. Last again - JAKE!''

''Yes Miss?'' Jake yelled back.

''Com'mon. Time to come in please.''

''Yes Miss!''

From the play area to the door there was a point where she would not see him. In Jakes mind this did not compute, for it was irrelevant to him. He knew deep down his fear, placed there by others, but the other half of him, just did not register the potential for duplicity. After all, what had he ever done wrong.

To the side of the building he skipped - turned the corner and came face to face with Billy Myers and his group of cronies. Jake stopped immediately with a vacant look on his face. To him this was un-expected. What could they possibly want?

''Jakey Wakey Snakey...you runt. Look at you, so small,'' Billy taunted.

Jake just looked. In side him a burning feeling began to build in his gut, as his chest started to rise and lower heavily, in bewildered confusion. ''We have to go in. The dinner lady has called us to go in,'' he was desperate to point out.

''I bet I could beat you in a fight Snakey,'' Billy taunted again.

''Yeah I bet you could Billy,'' Charlie Lamb egged on.

''Yeah I bet he could as well. I heard your mum and dad are weak like you. I also heard that your mum sells her body to strange men and your brothers are thick,'' mocked Lizzy Briscoe, laughing loudly.

Jake's face screwed up. His nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed - he did not like what he was hearing. ''We need to go in. Mrs Wilson has called us!'' Jake now resorted to shouting.

Billy stepped forward and pushed Jake hard, forcing him into the wall of the school building. Jake fell backwards, trying to stop his fall with his hand, but he was unable to get a firm grip and trailed his hand down the rough brickwork.

From the floor he looked up to the gang. Instantly he grabbed his elbow to ease the pain, until he then noticed the blood seeping from the palm of his right hand. Jake wanted to cry, but now it was a competition. A competition between the need to express his pain or the need to expel the growing anger that now began to boil over in his soul.

''Wimpy, wimpy,wimpy. Wimpy Jakey,'' came the collective chant.

Jakes mind started to darken. Anger was gurgling deep down and his brain was trying to make sense of this attack. The remarks had hit a nerve. 'No one talks about my mum and dad like that. They're not weak, especially my dad' he thought repeatedly. His breathing had increased and he knew now he would not be able to contain the power inside of him, so when Charlie Lamb started to swing his left leg backwards, Jake reacted.

From his semi-lying position he was up on his feet. Anger and shear hate were his driving force. Something raw and powerful had taken over and Jakes mind was now just a passenger. Like someone watching from the outside in, he saw himself faster than light.

The laughing, tittering gang seem to have stopped in time. Around them Jake moved. He felt as if he was reading a picture book, looking at the characters stationary on the page – until he lets loose with his hate and anger.

Billy was smashed in the face by Jakes bloodied fist. Charlie was punched in the stomach as Jake spun around to the rear of Lizzy Briscoe, as he grabbed her long hair and tied it into a tight knot. With one more spin and broadened step he stood abruptly still, ten feet from the action, waiting for time to catch up.

A shake of Jake's head and time returned to normal. To the ground Billy fell, grasping his face. Charlie faltered, fell over Billy's back and cracked his forehead off the ground, while Lizzy Briscoe found her long blond hair, yanking her head backwards, as she tried to up-right her self, but could not, due to her hair being attached to the belt of her trousers.

''Jake _what_ have you done. How dare you attack these poor children. What on earth provoked you to do this?'' Mrs Wilson screamed as she strutted around the corner of the building.

''Miss it wasn't me Miss,'' Jake pleaded, ''I just wanted to come,''-

-''Don't you lie to me young man. To the Head now!'' Mrs Wilson interjected.

Jake just instinctively ran, taking himself off towards the open doors. In his mind questions burned - Why was it, that no-one would ever believe him? He just wanted to live in peace. He just wanted to be left alone and lastly; where on Earth did that speed come from? Many times recently he had been hit, punched, sworn at and generally treated badly – but never had he been able to fight back as he had today.

''Oh children. What a mess we have here. Com'mon lets get you all sorted,'' Mrs Wilson said, comforting the Billy Myers gang.

The first school pick up, 3.10pm.

'Pop' a term given to Jake's father would, since his wife's illness, collect Jake from school daily, at the same time and from the same place. Pop did not know It, but he too was different and dreaded the daily ritual of the gossiping parents, huddling in groups like prides waiting for the weakest parent to stray from another weaker pack, so that they could pounce, titter, stare and ridicule.

Pop always stood away from the groups and took solace from the shelter of the Silver Birch tree, a position he adopted every day. Eyes darted from group to group, taking it all in and trying to decipher the gestures, facial features and social nuances that he felt so uncomfortable with. Then the bell rang – 'thank god' Pop thought with a sigh. 'Torture over.'

Pop watched the stream of parents and their off spring, bustling and shoving, trying all at once, to occupy the same place at the same time. In his mind it was so simple - 'wait, be patient, because you will not get out of here any faster'. Kids moaned, kids cried, parents shouted, snatched and complained at their loved ones, who they had not seen all day. And then at last, Jake appeared.

'Last as usual but never mind,' Pop thought to himself. ''How are you moi baber? Good day?''

''Na not really,'' said Jake, as he bounced along, carrying everything rather than putting it on.

''What do you mean?'' Pop enquired, hoping the explanation would be short. Pop took his son's rucksack and P.E kit, so that Jake would turn his attention to putting his coat on, as Pop continued to hold the collar of his coat open. Eventually Pop had to encourage Jake to put his left arm into the sleeve, but Jake was still looking in the wrong direction – far too distracted by the passers-by, to contemplate putting his arm in properly.

''You knows, kids bein' horrible an all...and the teachers not getting me,'' he blurted out after a while.

Pop's face contorted in frustration at the misery his son felt. Dropping his head, Pop sighed and then looked into his son's eyes for the fraction of time that Jake would hold it and softly said, ''never mind ay kidder. It's home time now and you can forget it for a while.''

Looking for a response and watching his son bounce on his toes, making the funny 'pishing' sound that he did, when looking for comfort, Jake eventually replied, ''yep...okay?'' Then without further contious thought, Jake dashed off down the path, out of the school and towards the car; not even giving his father a second glance.

''Not too far moi lover and watch out for the road!'' Pop called after him thinking about the immense admiration he had for his little man - so defenceless yet so strong in many other respects.

Pop and Jake got to the car parked at the end of the road and then Dad asked a little more about the day, focusing more on his lessons than what happened between him and his class mates. Whilst driving to pick up his brothers from the secondary school at the top of the town, Jake chatted about dinosaurs and the big scary animals that he found so interesting, such as dragons, Tigers and Lions.

Jake's other brothers were older than him. Kirk was fifteen and Miles twelve. Kirk had always been classed as a hyperactive child who enjoyed 'free running', who over the last few months had grown into a tall, slim and muscular boy. He liked nothing more than running about, climbing buildings and challenging himself physically. Miles on the other hand was slightly smaller, slender but of a careful and considerate nature. Communication did not come easily with Miles, with most responses starting with the word 'what?' and or an illegible grunt.

Lay by, top of town, 3.30pm.

''Hiya Kirk. Where's yer brother?'' asked Pop.

''Ow I don't know...probably speaking to Adam in the Library?'' Kirk replied.

This was nothing new and no matter how many times he had been asked to be on time for his pick-up, Miles would always lose focus and end up somewhere, doing something, un-able to follow the most basic of requests. Nikki, the boys mum and Pop, tried to understand his thought process but they always got the impression that Miles was out to see how far he could push his luck and his parents patience.

''Ere he comes waddling...ha-ha-ha,'' chuckled Kirk to his dad.

''Don't wind him up please Kirk and no arguing, yes!''

''Yes Pops,'' Kirk replied with a big grin on his face. Pop looked in the rear view mirror to see Kirk grinning to the point that all his teeth were showing ''I mean it Kirk,'' snorted Pop.

''Dad,'' Kirk quipped back, lowering his head to hide his cheeky grin from view.

''Hiya Miles, good day?'' Pop asked his latent son who was struggling to get the strap of his bag off his shoulder, as he realised he had put his coat on over his bag. Kirk laughed, turned away from the now open car door, where Miles stood fumbling and whispered, ''idiot.''

''Kirk! I tolds you didn't I. Ignore him Miles. Come on Love get in and lets go home ay.''

On the way home the discussion turned to the nights events and who was going to be doing what. As the bickering started, Pop thought to himself, that with all the games and consoles they had in different rooms, it always seemed that they all wanted to play the same game, on the same console, in the same room. The feeling of frustration was replaced almost instantly with exasperation, as he realised the parental intervention would need to start as soon as their bags hit the kitchen floor.

It took no longer than 5 minutes to travel the distance between the school and home. Pop started the preparation in his mind, 'Keep instructions short and to the point,' as he brought the car to a halt, stuck the car into reverse and struggled as patiently as he could, to reverse the people carrier, up the short drive.

Car to a standstill; handbrake on, gear stick flicked out gear and engine turned off, Pop twisted in his seat. For a few long seconds he just stared at his arguing brood. ''Boys...enough now!''

''Right focus please. Remember. In, shoes away, sort bags, bags away and change. Yes?''

''Yes Pops,'' replied Kirk and Jake.

Pop paused, knowing that the response from Miles may take longer. Inevitably he would interject the longer it took. ''Miles- understood. Yes?''

''Uhh,'' came the reply.

''So I'll take that as a yes then?'' smiled Pop to his distant middle boy. ''Go on then off you go, oh and by the way, stay out of the chicken run. Miles did you hear me? Miles look at me,'' Pop called out to get his son's attention. Pop looked at his son with eyes widened, fractionally nodding for an acknowledgement.

''Owwww,'' Miles replied, as he scuffed his feet along the path with his head held low.

_**29th November 2022, modern day Britain, the South West of England, later that day.**_

The rear garden was a lush green mosaic of colour, surrounded by tall trees, that helped reduce the wind, that swirled around during the Autumn and Winter period. During the other seasons it created a needed hideaway of solace and tranquillity during those warmer, Spring and Summer days.

The warmer seasons allowed the family to sit out and entertain, enjoying a good level of privacy during the longer, hotter evenings. A long, narrow yard, Dad was generally pleased with the size, that gave them enough room for the animals and humans alike. This was only limited, by the garage encroaching into the garden and in Pops opinion, not desirable but liveable.

Later that afternoon – Side-alley to the Wiltshire home.

If you listened very carefully, the silence that had enveloped the garden, was broken just loud enough, for the odd chicken to raise it's head out of curiosity and then resume their lazy half slumber, as if perhaps, they had misheard the tapping of little feet on concrete.

The tall green wooden gate made them pause. Gesturing silently it was obvious not either one of the two, initially knew how to tackle the enormous obstacle in front of them.

''I got this.''

''Have you?''

''Yesss!''

''Sure?''

''Aww go...go bury your head!''

''Charming.''

The larger of the two, rubbed his two front paws together, took a deep breath and hurled his weighty bulk at one of the flat panels, gripping for all his might, whilst his bottom wriggled erratically from side to side, aimlessly making an effort to heave his body up, the mountainous climb.

His partner on the other hand, waited silently, taking the few minutes to watch his partners, rather impressive efforts to tackle such a feat, until a wave of boredom took him over. With time moving on, it was his turn to attempt entry, as he nonchalantly and effortlessly pushed the green wooden gate open, allowing it to bang loudly against the brick side wall of the house.

''Ow!''

''When you're ready!'' Squiglet said, watching his partner unceremoniously slide the two feet down the gate, to a crunching disorganised heap on the floor.

''Where are we now Squiglet?'' asked Zeus to his cohort, wobbling to a standing position while he rubbed his sore bottom at the same time.

Zeus was not his real name, but one he had overheard and liked. It sounded regal and important and Zeus was convinced that he was descended from nobility. Squiglet on the other hand, knew better and decided to let him have his beliefs of grandeur. After all who was it hurting?

''I don't know? You're the one with the map!'' barked Squiglet, ''I'm the one with the nose and - _sniff, sniff - _I'm not quite sure at present?''

''What do you mean you're not sure?'' said Zeus, as he swirled his gaze over to look at his perfectionist friend. ''The great Squiglet has lost his nose''

''No I have not lost my smell. It's those chickens and their foul smelling left over's tainting my abilities!'' snorted Squiglet in protest, pointing in the direction of the chicken run.

''Okaaaaaay,'' chuckled Zeus to himself, as his shoulders tittered up and down to the disgust of Squiglet.

''It is I tell you. Go on have a good whiff,'' snarled Squiglet raising his nose once again, high into the air, to emphasise his point...

''Oi you fat spiky thing, who you calling smelly?'' Matilda shouted over. Startled the two fell backwards, as they struggled to get away from the screeching chicken, secured safely behind the chicken mesh.

''Did you hear that Henrietta, these two tick ridden spiky rats things thinks we smells bad,'' she gestured with a nod to her perch mate to come over and have a look.

''Well you do a bit,'' Zeus commented, as he hid behind his friend. But his friend was not fazed and stepped forward and with his legs crossed, declared to the now gathered brood of chickens, looking through the mesh.

''We are on an important mission and I need to be able to think clearly, without your cackling and interruptions. On top of that, your foul living standards are interfering with a finely trained and honed piece of equipment - ''

'' - What your great big fat konck...eh – eh, beaky,'' squawked Henrietta winging her friend in the side and laughing out loud with a deep clucking belly laugh.

''Oh Henrietta you are awful they're on a mission. Don't mock,'' Milly said, as she stepped in-between the clucking brood. Milly was far more sympathetic and motherly than her sisters, always looking for the best in everyone and as normally took control of the situation.

''Oh shut up Milly will you. You's love a lost cause you do'es,'' barked Matilda to her friend ''and they's started it, by calling us smelly.''

''Well they have a point. We do tend to sit in our own poop most of the time,'' Milly responded, now looking towards Buster, the residing Cockerel, for support. ''Isn't it time all these ladies went to bed Buster?'' she finished, as she then glared sternly at her husband for that all important acknowledgement.

''Buster,'' shouted Milly, ''bed time, the girls, now?''

''Oh yes dear as you wish. Come on ladies please, bed time,'' gestured Buster with his wing, towards the two coops at the end of the run. ''Ladies please, I'm in charge here,'' clucked Buster repeatedly, with more assertion.

''Yeah right, _he-he-he-he,_'' crowed the girls, as they reluctantly moved off to their perches.

Milly turned her attention to the spiky ones and asked what they were looking for. Listening carefully, Milly felt that they were in the right place and from their description of who they are looking for, it was possibly Jake, Miles and Kirk. As Milly continued to explain, a throaty quack boomed over from the other side of the garden.

''How old did you say? I'll try and help but I'm not very good with human years, very complicated you know,'' Daisy piped in.

Zeus wobbled over to look up at a very tall male Indian Runner Duck and his beloved partner, Daisy; who was a big voluptuous Khaki Campbell. ''What you looking at? Guard the wife, guard the wife, guard the wife, _grrrrrrrrrrr_!'' stomped Donald up and down the run, with the aim of impressing his partner.

Daisy was not in the mood for his posturing today, especially when agents of the 'Dominion' needed their help. A swift slap to the back of the head stopped Donald in his tracks, ''Ow what was that for?'' Donald asked, rubbing his wing on the back of his head.

''You always have to try and frighten and grrrrr at everything Donald. I'm not impressed you know? After all, the poor little dear just wants a little help!''

From inside the house...

''Mum...Muuum the ducks and chickens are carrying on,'' shouted Jake from the living room.

''I know love. Please would you pop out and have a look - just check they're okay,'' asked Nikki, preparing the evenings meal.

''Ow do I have to? Miles has been hogging the laptop and I haven't been able to have a go yet,'' challenged Jake.

''I know babes but I'm busy and it is Miles' turn. Could you hurry please, as there might be something trying to get to the chickens...'' Nikki called out. She then waited for a response from her son, wondering if he had switched off to the conversation;

''Did you hear me...JAKE?''

''What mum?'' queried Jake.

''The _chickens_!'' mum yelled back.

''Ow for God's sake! This isn't fair. Why do I always have to do things and not my brothers?'' stormed Jake.

''Calm down and focus please. It's not about you always doing things. It's about you lending me a hand, after all, do you want tea?''

Jake stomped his way to the shoe cupboard, underneath the stairs and grabbed his slip on shoes. Muttering and complaining he made his way, reluctantly, through the living room, to slam his shoes on the large mat, by the kitchen patio door. The feeling of injustice was building in side him and no matter what was said to him at this point in time, would not quell his anger. The muttering to himself grew in volume as he yanked at the sliding door, but struggled to pull it back. Taking another firm hold of the handle, he steadied his feet more firmly and pulled yet once again.

The tall stiff white patio door was beyond him and this, in his mind, was not of his doing. This problem had been forced upon him and his mother and brothers were to blame. The anger that had been building, welling up in him like molten lava, waiting to explode, was now beyond his control. Jake was unable to maintain the cap of control and lets the power of his emotion erupt in a torrent of rants.

''Don't know why they's always have to pick on me - it's not fair. I hate my brothers. It's not fair,'' Jake screamed at the top of his voice. It was too late for mediation now. No words or gestures would stop this moment. No empathy, no cuddles and no distractions would change his state of being. He would now, have to carry on, until the power and rage run its inevitable course. As the melt down deepened, the tears appeared, lightly at first and then like the level of his anger, the tears run down his pale cheeks, uncontrollably.

Mum had seen this so many times before. Taxing and emotionally draining at the best of times. This time she was too late to intervene. A strange mixture of sadness and annoyance consumed her. Half of her wanting to let rip and express _her_ pent up feelings, that had to be continually buried, to keep this fragile balance of peace. But the other half of her understood, that if Jake was given a choice of how he was, and how his anger affected him daily, he too would, without question, choose to change.

A deep breath. A moments reflection and the sadness takes the stronger hold this time. Nikki leans across and helps her son achieve his goal, by yanking the stiff patio door open for him.

As soon as this moment started, it had stopped. There was movement out of the corner of his eye. Something unusual was moving from one end of the grass to the other. Jake stopped, looked and focused; flicking his eye lids repeatedly, trying hard to clear the moisture that blurred his vision. ''Mum look two Hedgehogs, in the garden,'' he muttered with a saddened voice.

Mum moved back over to the door and scanned the garden, stretching to see what her son had seen. Desperate to appease Jake, or even humour him, she strained to catch sight of what was out there. And then Nikki did. ''Yes love. They's look as if they are together and talking to the ducks'' mum jested to lighten the situation. Nikki smiled and turned back to the cooker, to check on the beans - slightly turning down the flame at the same time.

Jake looked hard at what he perceived to be a conversation by the duck coup. He heard little squeaks from the Hedgehogs and what seemed to be a reply from Daisy when the squeaking stopped. With the light beginning to fade Jake moved outside slowly and quietly, taking a seat at the end of the decking with his feet resting on the path, about six feet away from the intriguing goings on.

The three animals chatted for a time, taking the opportunity to discuss the 'Coming', until Donald reminded them of their mission. All four just stopped talking, turned and looked directly at Jake, without another word. Unworried, Jake just sat motionless; completely mesmerised and in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

''That's him. He's the youngest of the three. I've noticed he's very sensitive to all the animals in the garden,'' Daisy said.

Squiglet raised his nose and took a deep controlled and savoured whiff. ''Ahhhhhh..._sniff, _he is the one,'' squeaked Squiglet, breaking his strict rigid code of non-emotion.

Zeus shook his head and tutted to himself, once again astonished at his friends over enthusiasm and then motioned to Squiglet that they had best get on with their assigned task.

Both hogs graciously thank Daisy and moved off slowly towards Jake. Taking the long way around the garden, they keep close to the edge of the tree line, out of potential grabbing range of the human, sat opposite. Jake watched every move, humoured by the actions of two little animals, that seemed to be acting so - human.

''How do we play this?'' enquired Zeus.

''Don't know. I'm thinking,'' replied Squiglet.

''I know. You run over and pin him down and I'll give him the potion,'' suggested Zeus, making a Rugby stance with both arms open wide, as if he was about to do battle.

''Idiot,'' snorted Squiglet.

''Mum, Mum look at this, it looks like the Hedgehog is thinking. It's really funny,'' Jake called, but got no response. He looked back to see no sign of anyone in the kitchen. A loud cluck drew him back to the goings on, but this time it was from Buster.

''Let him pick you up. He likes to pick us all up,'' as he looked back over his shoulder, to the coop, worrying that Milly might see him talking instead of ushering.

''Thanks, thanks a lot,'' answered Squiglet, waving a paw to Buster in thanks. Squiglet slowly turned his face to his colleague, with a twinkle in his eye, that clearly suggested what the next move would be.

''Oh no. Not me!'' shrieked Zeus, shaking his head in disapproval.

It did not take Zeus long, to travel the five feet across the garden, to stop clumsily at Jake's feet. Jake smiled, and immediately pulled down his sleeves, over his hands, so that he could carefully pick up the tubby little curiosity. Happy, that the little creature was safe in his arms, he began to talk freely, to his new found friend.

Jake continued to chat away to Zeus, who, not happy with his current circumstance, looked to his compadre and mouthed, ''what do I do now and how in Eden do we get the potion in him?''

Squiglet just stood and shrugged his shoulders, as it dawned on him, that he had not thought this through, fully. Zeus mouthed again, ''Well then...smart arse,'' he stared sternly, whilst bristling uncomfortably under Jake's touch.

''Hold on. Thinking here,'' whispered Squiglet. ''Er...erm...just stay with it and make out you're happy with the um, stroking,'' as he raised a single thumb in the air, like Zeus was in agreement with the plan.

''Make out I'm happy! Make out I'm happy you say. Wait 'til I get down from here youuuuuu - '' Squeaked Zeus loudly.

''- Watch the language Zeus. I'll tell your mother!'' answered Squiglet.

''My mother you say. I'll give you my mother. She's - '' Zeus shouted back.

Squiglet had switched off to the rants of his partner, as he paced back and forth, mulling over his options - occasionally pausing to munch on the odd slug, that was brave enough to pass him by. Tapping the ground with his rear leg and raising an open front paw to get his accomplish to shut up, it dawned on him, that the most obvious was the easiest.

Pulling the ampoule from around his neck, he placed it carefully on the grass, just in front of him. Then Squiglet turned his top half around, grabbed hold of one of his spines and thought to himself, 'this is going to, ouch! hurt'.

Squiglet shook himself, readjusting his coat, wishing the pain would dissipate quicker than it was. Re-focussing on the task at hand, he dipped the spine into the top of the ampoule and pulled it out with just enough potion on the tip, to do the deed. Taking the spine between his teeth, Squiglet took a deep breath and then quickly scampered his way over to Jake's foot. Immediately he jabbed the sharp spike into and through Jake's thick white sports sock.

Squiglet just managed to pull himself into a ball, as he rolled backwards from the inadvertent kick, that he received from Jake's left foot. ''Ow that hurt you horrible hedgehog,'' Jake spurted, looking across to the hog in disgust, while a sense of giddiness came instantly over him. His view became blurred, as his head began to rotate to the left and then to the right. Jake's eye lids grew incredibly heavy, in just seconds, as he fought hard to keep them open. Wavering and swaying more and more, the blackness of sleep was beginning to win. In a last ditch effort, to fight off the effects, Jake shook his head, desperate to rid himself of the dark shadow, that quickly filled his mind.

He knew he was losing the fight, but still he knew he needed protect his little friend, as his body quivered to a falter. One last main thought he struggled to bring to the still contious part of his mind, 'put the hog down slowly.' Quickly yet hesitantly he struggled to lower the hedgehog into his lap.

Jake collapsed backwards on to the decking with a tremendous thump. Eyes were too heavy now and snapped closed. Then after two more seconds – he was out cold.

''Couldn't have gone better if I had pre-planned it,'' smirked Squiglet, as he made his way to the edge of the decking. Raising himself up and placing his paws over the edge of the wood trim, he called to his companion, ''you alright Zeus?''

''Yes mate,'' Zeus replied, appearing up from between Jake's legs.

''We just need to wait now. Shouldn't be long and then we can have a chat with him,'' shouted Squiglet, as he ran along the side of the decking, up the steps to stop by Jake's head. Nervously he pulled up the top eyelid to Jake's left eye and peered curiously into it.

''Na nothing yet,'' yelled Squiglet, looking across to Zeus struggling to get from between Jake's legs as he fell back for the third time. ''Oh for Founders Sake,'' Squiglet gasped, rolling his eyes at Zeus's inability to heave, his larger than average bulk, up and over. ''Too many bleeding slugs mate...that's your problem,'' Squiglet snipped.

Both hedgehogs froze instantly, as the patio door slid open, with a loud rattling bang. Nikki rushed out on to the decking, dropped impulsively to her knees, so that she could heave Jake up and onto her lap. Cradling her son's head, she stroked her hand across the top of his forehead and called to her boy to wake up.

''_Jake_! Jake are you alright?'' she shouted in desperation, as she shook her son gently by his shoulders, but got no response from her motionless child. Again she cried, ''Jake, Jake. Wake up!'' Finally fraught and helpless, she called to her husband. ''Guy help me! Jake's not moving. I think he's really hurt?''

Dad rushed from the kitchen, knelt instantly beside his wife. As he looked at the pale, still body of his son, Pop drew deep on his previous training and started to carry out the necessary checks. Frantically he tried to locate a pulse around Jake's neck and also moved his left cheek to his son's nose. ''No love he's passed out. I can feel a pulse and...yes, he's breathing!''

Her husband placed a reassuring hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Taking stock of the situation and sensing it was alright to do so, they both agreed to take him inside, where he could be better looked after.

Pop lifted his son to his waist and held him close as he stood up. His son had always been a sensitive one. Never doing well when it came to health problems and this recent state of affairs just made his father's heart feel even heavier for him. Stepping towards the patio door Pop paused and looked to his wife, nodding to the still frozen hedgehogs.

''They're tame aren't they. Looked like they were kinda - watching over him. Weird Ay?''

Mum nodded in agreement with her husband, as she turned and looked at the two little spiky ones; smiled and entered through the door way and slid it slowly closed behind her.


End file.
